IThink That was Then and This is Now
by experimentalgirl17
Summary: Carly waits for the return of Sam from jail...did jail change the pretty blonde? Does Sam still love Carly as much as Carly love her? How will things change between the two girls who were once so in love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – First of course I do not own ICarly or its characters (I wish Miranda and Jenette owned me through). Now that is out of the way to my story…first I adore both the characters if Carly and Sam and even think Freddie is cute and I don't mean any disrespect for this story to them…you will see what I mean. I hope you enjoy it. This will be a shorter story – trying to kill time before I go back to school in a couple of weeks.**

IThink That was Then and This is Now

Carly Shay looked at the clock in the kitchen, sighed, and took another sip of her coffee. She had been waiting two hours and was getting a little worried. Carly was seventeen and would turn eighteen in two months and by far the most popular and prettiest girl in her high school. As a senior she was a cheerleader and president of her class and most likely going to be elected prom queen, she already was elected homecoming queen in the fall. She was the nightly fantasy of every straight boy in school and even the occasional bisexual or lesbian girl; when Carly wore her cheerleading uniform many a young men had wet dreams that night after seeing her. Carly was perfect in everyway. She was beautiful, smart, popular, set the schools fashion trend, dated the most popular and handsome boys, and every so sexy. She was teased just a little about being the school virgin saint, but she did not care since it was in fun and she knew better. Carly was not a virgin like everyone thought she was. What people did not know about her was that she was gay and deep down she was very sad.

When Carly was fourteen she started a lesbian relationship with her best and dearest friend Samantha "Sam" Puckett. To Carly Sam was the perfect girl. She was pretty, sexy, tough, and very sweet and caring to Carly. Carly loved Sam from the moment they met when both girls were seven and by the time they were fourteen the two became lovers and Carly did not think the world could get any better than it was for her at that time. She was in love with a beautiful sexy girl who was tough and protected her and loved her back just as much as she loved her and she could not get enough of Sam sexually. Life seemed perfect to Carly, but life can be a cruel place.

When Sam was fifteen she stole a car. Carly hated the bad girl in Sam and made the mistake of wanting to teach the girl a lesson and try and change her. She turned in the love of her life to the police and was told Sam would just get a few months probation since she was young and after she turned eighteen her police record would be erased. What Carly did not know was Sam was also selling drugs on the side, not using, and in the car was two pounds of marijuana and the blonde girl got sentenced to juvenile detention until she was eighteen. Carly cried and sobbed and begged Sam to forgive her and for the first seven months she visited her girlfriend every weekend. Sam assured Carly she still loved her and did not blame her, but soon the blonde told Carly never to visit her again. Sam explained it was not because she did not love Carly but she did not want Carly to see her in jail. Carly wept but agreed. She still wrote to Sam everyday and would receive a weekly letter from her girlfriend assuring her she still loved her. That was over three years ago and three weeks ago Sam turned eighteen and today she was coming home.

Carly had gotten up at five in the morning and prepared herself for Sam's homecoming. There would be no party since Sam had no friends but Carly, but to Carly that was just perfect. She wanted to be alone with Sam anyway and not share her love with anyone else. Carly thought about inviting Freddie, but her and Freddie were no longer friends. A little over a year ago she dated Freddie for about three months and even tried to have sex with the boy but could not go through with it. All she could do was oral sex on the boy and she hated that. Freddie of course wanted it again often and more, but Carly refused to even please the boy orally again. Freddie called her a cock teasing lesbian whore and walked out of her life forever. The boy moved across town and even now attended a private school full of smart geeks like him. She never spoke to Freddie again and realized he really was not her friend anymore but just saw her as a pretty girl to have sex with. It upset her for a while but she learned a lot of boys wanted just sex from her. She dated some just to keep up her reputation but there was no way she was going to cheat on Sam with a boy or a girl. Spencer had moved on and got married but they kept the apartment for Carly, her brother trusted her enough to live by herself. After all, she was Carly Shay and never did anything wrong and a very responsible girl. So today it would be just her and Sam and she had prepared the house for her lover's return.

Carly woke up at five and cleaned the house to perfection, had scented candles burning in every room, changed her bed linens, and even organized a few sexual toys she had embarrassingly purchased weeks ago when she found out Sam was coming home. She blushed when she thought of how much Sam liked toys and remembered how dominating a lover Sam was. Which suited Carly just perfectly since she loved and received unbelievable pleasure at being submissive to her love and would even beg out for more of the pain mixed with intense pleasure Sam gave her. When the apartment was ready Carly showered, rubbed jasmine scented lotion on her freshly waxed legs and giggled at her new wax job of her private area. Sam always liked Carly hairless in her pubic area. The beautiful brunette then styled her long black hair with her curling iron and then got dressed. She knew it was early yet but her excitement made her want to prepare everything, including herself, for Sam's arrival. Carly selected a pair of white French cut panties (she detested thongs), a sexy low cut lacey white bra that her dark brown perfect nipples showed through the thin material, white stockings with garters and garter belt, a red and black short plaid pleated skirt, and a simple white button up blouse, and a black belt. She smiled and thought she looked hot and sexy and Sam would be pleased. As Carly modeled herself in front of the full length mirror she felt the familiar moisture between her legs and the slight throbbing of her clit. She noticed her nipples start to get erect through the thin bra and thin blouse. She was tempted…very tempted…to please herself but fought the urge and silently prayed for Sam to come to her soon. She had not had sex since the day before Sam was arrested and she needed it desperately now. She sighed in sexual frustration as she put on her black shiny leather boots and walked into the kitchen and waited.

As she waited and was very nervous as she painted her finger nails; she hoped Sam would be pleased with her and still truly loved her as much as she loved the blonde girl. Carly knew Sam had a temper and could be very mean, she herself was on the receiving end of that temper only once and she never wanted to be there again. When they had been dating for about eight months Carly made Sam angry when she caught her lover smoking pot with some of her skater friends. Carly was so mad she went to Sam's house, ignored her girlfriend's drunken mother, and ransacked Sam's room until she found the girl's stash. Carly flushed the pot down the toilet just as Sam came running into the room. Carly yelled at Sam as she followed the blonde to her bedroom and then Sam grabbed her arm and twisted it so hard Carly thought it was going to break. Sam then pushed Carly on the bed, straddled her, and slapped her face several times until Carly lay on the bed sobbing and begging Sam to stop. Sam got off the girl and told her never to do anything that stupid again and then cleaned Carly's bleeding face and then made love to the girl and was so gentle and kind and wonderful to Carly. That night Carly had to explain to Spencer she got a black eye, busted lip, and sprained wrist since she foolishly tried to ride Sam's skate board. Carly never made Sam that mad again and when she came over to Sam's house to clean her lover's room and put everything back in order the next day she told Sam she was so sorry and begged Sam to forgive her for being stupid. Sam kissed her and told her she would never smoke pot again…and she didn't. So yes Carly hoped Sam was not mad at her and still loved her. Or at least if she was mad at her she would still love her. Carly thought she could take the physical pain Sam may give her from her anger, but there was no way she could handle the emotional pain of losing the love of her life. Carly thought she could not live without Sam Puckett loving her. Carly cursed as she reached for the finger nail polish remover. Her hands were shaking so bad she had to repaint her nails four times before she got it right.

**A/N – yes I borrowed the title from and SE Hinton novel**


	2. Chapter 2

Carly sat at the table with her hands between her legs and her knees clinched tight as she rocked back and forth nervously. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and ran to the door, the heels of her boots clicking on the hardwood floor. Carly made it to the door and smoothed her skirt and checked her self in the mirror. She smiled at herself.

"Who is it?" Carly called out in a squeaky voice and cleared her throat. "Who is it?" She called again, her voice stronger.

"Oh please…just open the door, baby." The voice on the other side called out. Carly felt she would almost faint and her heart pounded in her chest. It had been almost three years since she heard that voice and it still sounded like an angel's voice to her.

"O…Ok." Carly managed to get out of her mouth and opened the door with shaking hands. Carly felt tears in her eyes as she stared at the girl in front of her. Sam stood there with a bright smile on her face and Carly did not even get a good look at her love before she leapt into the blondes arms with tears streaming down her face. She buried her face in Sam's neck.

"Ohhhh, Sam, I…Ohhh, baby, I love you…I love you…I love you!" Carly cried over and over again as Sam held her tight and whispered everything was going to be ok and words of love into the lovely brunette's ear. After a long moment Sam gently pushed Carly back and held her at arms length.

"Ok, silly, let me get a good look at you." Sam ran her eyes over Carly's body and grinned. "Damn…you look great. Still the prettiest girl I ever saw. I…I missed you, baby. God I missed you so much."

Carly smiled and wiped her eyes and then got a good look at Sam. The blonde had changed. She still had the beautiful long curly blonde hair and Carly thought she looked lovely in her plain blue jeans and a red top that showed her stomach. Then she started to see the differences in the girl. Sam was taller, as tall as she was, and thinner than before…no not thinner…toned. Carly noticed her biceps were toned and muscular in a very feminine way and then she saw Sam's stomach and stared at the girl's abs, which were well defined. Carly looked up at Sam's face and saw she wore no makeup as usual and her face was thinner and if hard for the brunette to believe, she was even prettier than before. Carly smiled as she thought Sam would definitely give her competition as the prettiest girl in school. Then Carly noticed directly below Sam's right eye were three small black tear drops tattooed on her face as if they were real tears. She reached up and caressed them seductively.

Sam gave her a sheepish grin, "One for each year I was without you…I know…you hate tats…but…I had to have something…anything to remind me of your love."

Carly pulled Sam's face to hers and kissed and then ran her tongue seductively over each of the tattoos. "Ohhh, Sam…they are beautiful!" Carly started to cry again being truly touched by the gesture. Sam laughed and pushed her way again, "So, baby, do I get to come in?"

"Oh God…I…I am so sorry…of course you do." Carly grabbed her hand and led her into the apartment and to the couch where she gently pushed the blonde on to sit down.

"Now you stay right here and I will get our lunch. I am starved and I bet you are as well." Carly started to turn but Sam grabbed her and pulled her down on top of her. She then started kissing Carly's neck as she straddled the blonde. Carly was soon moaning out her pleasure and grinding her pelvis into Sam's.

"Ohhhh….Gooood! Sam…that…ohhhh…please…lunch…it….it…ohhhhh, baby…" Carly moaned out as Sam kept kissing her neck and ears. Sam pulled away as Carly was panting heavily with her eyes closed tight.

"Lunch can wait…I am hungry too but for you." Sam stood up and Carly thought she was going to fall to the ground but Sam held her tight and even grabbed her butt and picked her up. Carly was surprised by the strength in the girl…pleasantly surprised…as Sam held her off the ground by her butt and started kissing her again. Soon Carly forgot her hungry for food as Sam carried her to her room. When in her room, Sam tossed Carly on the bed, which made her squeal in pleasure, and sat on the edge of the bed to take her shoes off. Carly got behind her on her knees and started kissing the back of her neck as her hands ran over Sam's body. Carly could feel the hard muscle tone of her girlfriend's body and it excited her more. She could not feel a single spot that was not hard with muscle and moaned in desire as her hands traced over the flat hard stomach.

"God…you are so buff…I love it!" Carly whispered as she kissed Sam's ear.

"Well…not much to do in there but work out." Sam said. Carly withdrew herself from Sam and lay back down on the bed and started fingering her heart shaped locket. A locket Sam gave her for her twelfth birthday. It was just stainless steel but Carly treasured it above any other piece of jewelry she had. Inside the locket was a small picture of the two girls when they were younger.

"Sam…I…I am so sorry. I…Oh, baby, I am so sorry." Carly started to cry and Sam leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hush, Carls. You have apologized for that over and over. I…there is nothing to be sorry about. What you did…you did because you are you and thought it was best for me. And you know something, babe, it was. I…I changed in there and I accomplished so much and it really was not that bad. I was never mad at you and never could be. I…I love you, Carly, and your love and letters helped me get through the rough times. I…I want to tell you about it." Sam leaned down again and kissed Carly's mouth with passion and then pulled back. "But right now I am so fucking horny and I need you…bad." Carly grinned. "And as much as I love your choice of clothes and think you are so damn hot…I want you out of them…so stand up and give me a little strip show." Carly blushed but got off the bed and turned on her radio. She did a sexy strip tease for Sam to a Cuddle Fish song and when she was done Sam gently grabbed her and placed her on the bed. Sam then stood and removed her clothes and Carly could not get enough of staring at the girl's wonderful toned body. She felt as if she was in the presence of a Greek goddess. Carly soaked in the sexy body of her lover and then reached out as Sam walked to her and took her lover in her embrace and lay back as Sam fell on top of her. Carly cried tears of joy as Sam made love to her and shed more tears as the blonde gave her an orgasm like she never experienced and she cried out Sam's name over and over. Carly then pleased Sam and worshipped the girl's new body and could not get enough of loving and tasting Sam's love or inhaling the sweet musky scent of her pussy. When they were finished making love the first time, Sam started again and once more Carly found herself in the blissful lover's embrace of Sam's strong body. Carly was glad Sam had not lost her desire to dominant her and even felt the blonde was more dominant than before. After making love the third time Sam announced it was time to fuck her and fuck her she did. Carly cried out over and over in pain and pleasure as Sam used her body like a toy…like a willing whore she was to her blonde goddess.

Many hours later Carly lay in her bed and inhaled the smell of the sex scented room and thought this is what heaven would smell like to her. She had her head in Sam's stomach and traced her hands over the girl's had abs. She smiled a satisfied smile and kissed the stomach and licked the blonde's sweat from her and the turned her head to looked up at the girl she loved and adored.

"Sam, I…I am very sorry for what I did…"

"Carly, stop it! I don't want to hear another word of you being sorry!" Sam snapped and Carly flinched at the anger she saw in those wonderful blue gray eyes. She had seen that look before and feared that look. But in less than a second Sam's eyes became soft again and she started stroking Carly's long black hair gently.

"Well…the girls in school are going to be so jealous of you and the boys will be all over you when you go back. I…I did not think you could get any more beautiful than you were but you did." Carly said to change the subject.

Sam laughed, "Look who's talking. You are a true vision of loveliness, Carls. I mean that. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. But I'm not going back to school."

Carly pulled herself from Sam and sat up on the bed, "But you have to, Sam! You have to go back! You…you need to finish school and…and…ohhh, Sam, you have to finish school!"

Sam laughed and held her girlfriend tight, "Calm down, Ms. Drama Queen, I am not going back to school because I already got my diploma."

"Really?" Carly asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes really, baby. I told you it was not that bad in there." Sam gently pushed her girlfriend back down and Carly lovingly laid her head back down on Sam's stomach. "See, Carls, there really was not much to do in there but read and workout…which I did a lot of both." Carly purred her agreement as she licked Sam's stomach. Sam giggled, "And then there was a program for us to get our diplomas and I took it and got mine. Hell I even got three college courses in. Core classes but they count."

"That's not fair! I…you are ahead of me now!" Carly pouted and Sam laughed.

"Awww…poor Carly is not the smartest in the room anymore. Don't worry, baby, it was hard for me and you are still smarter than me when it comes to books. But it wasn't too bad. And…well…it got me straightened out. I…hell I should thank you."

Carly held am tight, "No…don't do that. I…it was terrible without you and I regretted what I did everyday." Sam brought her arm down and hugged the brunette.

"Well…I am back now and I am not going anywhere again…ever! I am never going to leave you, Carly. I love you very much and you are mine forever."

Carly snuggled closer, "I am yours willingly, Sam. Anyway you want me anytime you want me…I belong to you, baby…forever."

Sam smiled, "Now…what happened between you and Freddie?"

Carly blushed, "Well…we…damn…" She took a deep breath, "Ok…here goes…." Carly told Sam everything about her and Freddie. How she was so heartbroken and lonely and she turned to a friend for comfort and even tried to like him more than a friend. She told Sam about her performing oral sex on the boy, she felt Sam flinch at that but the blonde kept quite, and then how Freddie got mad and even acted very unFreddie like to her and she told him she never wanted to see him again. Sam nodded and assured Carly she was not mad and that was the end of it.

"What…what about you…were there…well…ummm…" Carly stammered in a nervous voice and Sam laughed.

"Damn, girl, you watch too many movies. No there was no one else and it was not like that. Yeah there were some lesbians or girls who fucked other girls while in there, but none were for me. I waited for you, baby, and would have waited for twenty years."

Carly playfully slapped Sam on the shoulder, "Just twenty!"

Sam laughed and pushed Carly off her. "I'm hungry now…what's for lunch…well dinner now?"

"I fixed a good roast and everything on the side. It's cold now but I can warm in up." Carly started to get off the bed and Sam grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Well…if it can be warmed up now then warming it up later would not be a problem!" Sam kissed a protesting Carly and soon Carly's protests turned to moans of pleasure ass he feel back in the bed on top pf her lover. It was over another hour before the two girls got out of bed and ate dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam**

Sam drove Carly's car to her house after she dropped her girlfriend off at school. She told Carly she would like to get a job and maybe check out the local community college to see about enrolling for classes the next quarter. Carly was so excited and proud of her. They agreed last night as they lay in bed after making love over and over that Sam would stay with her instead of going home. Sam yawned as she turned down a familiar street and smiled as she thought of the previous night. Her and Carly could not stop having sex and even got up in the middle of their dinner to have sex on the kitchen floor. She was glad Carly was still the willing submissive lover she had always been. Sam took it easy on her last night but tonight she planned on really dominating her lover. Sam knew Carly loved her…no more than loved her…the girl was obsessed and adored her and even worshipped her and Sam knew Carly would do anything she wanted her to do…anything. Sam smiled at that thought and knew it would make things easier…so much easier. Sam let out a sigh as she pulled the car over to the curb and got out. She did not want to walk that far but she knew she had to without anyone reporting Carly's car being seen. She walked the familiar run down neighborhood and ignored the catcalls and crude comments from the unemployed men drinking beer in on their front porches of their run down houses. As she got closer to her destination, Sam got off the sidewalk and made her way through the back yards of the row houses being careful not to bee seen. When she got only a few houses away from her destination she grabbed a still wet gray hooded sweat shirt off a clothes line and put it on. Sam hid in the brushes in back of the house for twenty minutes before she walked to the back porch, put on a pair of latex gloves, and expertly broke into the home's back door. Once in the home she looked around at her surroundings.

Memories, mostly bad ones, came flooding back to the blonde girl as she looked around the home she grew up in. She pushed them from her mind and quietly made her way into the living room. She frowned in disgust at how dirty the home still was and almost gagged at the smell. The smell of mildew, urine, vomit, alcohol, and drugs assaulted her nostrils; a smell she found so normal growing up. Sam walked calmly in the living room as she heard the television on and smiled when she saw the figure sleeping or passed out on the couch. She stared at her mother for a while and thought at one time she must have been pretty. When Sam was younger people said she looked like her mom; Sam hated being compared to her mother in looks or any other way. Now the woman was thin and her dirty blonde hair was unwashed and uncombed and lay spread out over the pillow on the couch. Her cheek bones were sunken in and she had dark circles under her eyes from years of drug and alcohol use. Sam swallowed down some bile that came to her mouth from disgust and approached her mother. She kicked her mother's leg.

"Wake up, mom. Mom, wake up! Your darling daughter's home!" Sam said as she kicked her mother harder. The woman stirred and after another kick she opened her eyes.

"Samantha baby, please get me a beer. I am so thirsty." The woman asked in a rough voice.

Sam smiled, "Sure, mommy." Sam said and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. She chuckled at the lack of food; so like when she was growing up. Sam always thought she ate so much because she never knew when she would eat again. There were plenty of nights when she was younger she went to bed and could not sleep due to hunger pains. Sam walked back into the living room and sat next to her mother and handed her the beer. The older woman opened it and took a very long swallow.

"Thanks, baby." She then looked at Sam. "Hey…when did you get home? I thought you were in juvie until you were eighteen?"

Sam smiled, "Mommy, I turned eighteen three weeks ago. I got out yesterday." Sam said in a childlike voice and added a giggle for effect. _ Figured, the bitch never knew my birthday even when I was little_, Sam thought.

Her mom smiled at her, "Well glad you are home. You need to get a job and help around the house with the bills…Samantha, why in the hell are you wearing those gloves? The look fucking silly."

Sam smiled and stood up, "Mom…I'm not staying here anymore. I moved in with Carly and we are lovers! That's right, dear mommy, your daughter is a dyke and fucking the prettiest and sexiest girl in Seattle! As for the gloves are concerned…I did not want to get fresh prints in the house!"

Sam's mother looked at her in shock, "A…a…dyke? I should have fucking known! You always were a weird child! And that Shay bitch always acted so goody goody and everything! I should have known she was a carpet muncher! Well get out! Go back to your dyke whore! I never want to see you again!"

Sam laughed as her mother tried to stand and she pushed her back down, "Oh I'm leaving, mother, but not before you get judged for your crimes!" Sam yelled and slapped the woman. She then reached in her back pocket and pulled out a folded straight razor with a white pearl handle. She opened the blade and smiled.

"C…c…crimes? What the fuck are you talking about?" The woman said as she held her cheek. Sam could sense the fear in her voice and it thrilled her.

"I don't have time to go over the long list, but lets start with your parenting skills. How many times did I go to bed hungry because you spent all our money on drugs and booze? How many times did you slap me around for being a little fucking girl and doing little girl things like asking for a toy or something to play with? How any times did you beat me because you couldn't get a fix? How many birthdays did I have growing up? How many, mother? I never knew what a fucking birthday party was until I met Carly." Sam screamed.

"I…I was a good mother! You had a place to stay and…fuck you! You little bitch! I…"

Sam slapped her again to shut her up. "Wrong, mother! You were a shitty mother! I find you guilty!" Sam brought the straight razor down across the woman's cheek and blood sprayed as she screamed. Sam grabbed her hair and pulled her head up.

"I wish I had more time but I have another person to visit so we will move on to the main crime! Allowing your drug dealing boyfriend to rape me just so you could get your fix! Anything to say, defendant?" Sam asked calmly.

"Samantha….baby…I…I didn't know. Please…please I swear I didn't know he did those things. Please, baby, we…we can talk…"

"Didn't know? You were in the room sometimes! Hell you would tell me to be a good little girl for him! You were so fucked up and high you just laughed when he sodomized me! You laughed at my screams, mother, when I begged you to make him stop! But all you did was laugh and tell me to be his whore! Fuck you! I was only eleven, mother! Eleven fucking years old! You stole my childhood, mother! You were supposed to protect me! The court finds you guilty!" Sam yelled and slashed once again with the blade, but this time it was not the woman's cheek that she cut. Sam slashed her throat from ear to ear and blood sprayed all over her face and stolen sweat shirt. Sam looked down at the woman and smiled. She wanted to spit on the woman but knew she could not leave her DNA. She pulled off her sweat shirt and wiped the blood from her face and left the house she grew up in humming to herself as she made her way back to Carly's car the same way she arrived. She was careful not to be seen until she got clear of the neighborhood. She stopped at one house far away from the bloody scene and washed her face and hands and razor with the outside garden hose and then walked to the car. Sam opened the trunk and took the gloves and sweat shirt and hid them under the spare tire compartment. She may burn it or she may use it later to frame someone…she had not decided yet. Sam got into the car and pulled her cell phone off the center console and dialed the next person she wanted to visit today. She got the number from Carly's cell and hoped it was still good. She was surprised when it was answered by the person and not voice mail.

"Hey…ummm Freddie…this is Sam." She said.

"Sam…as in Sam Puckett? What…why…hey look Sam…I…I'm not her friend anymore…I mean…I don't know what she told you…but…"

Sam laughed, "Relax, dude, I…I got out yesterday and saw her. She told me everything and it's cool. Hell I'm pissed at her not you. I mean…she sent me away and then tried to cheat on me with you and even blew you. Look, Freddie…I…she hurt me, man, and I don't have anyone to talk to. All my friends deserted me and…oh please Freddie…please…" Sam started crying into the phone.

"Hey, Sam…I…hey you ok?" Freddie asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah…why aren't you in school?" Sam asked with sniffles.

Freddie chuckled, "Oh a teacher day…one of the perks of private school. So what do you need?"

Sam started sobbing again, "Ohhh Freddie…she…she hurt me…she…she…she told me she was seeing someone else while I was in juvie. She said it was over…but…she had sex with him…a lot from what she said. And…and…she told me after she had sex with me! I…I need a friend, Freddie…please…please be my friend again." Sam begged and her please touched the boy.

"Ok, Sam…my mom's out of town for a few days and I'm home. God I knew she was a little whore! Here is my address." Freddie gave Sam his address and the girl told him she would be over in a few moments. After Sam hung up she grinned at herself in the rearview mirror as she wiped her eyes. _Boys are so fucking stupid!_ She thought and then touched the first tear tattooed on her face. She smiled as she thought how hard that one was to get. _The others were easy…hell it is so easy now…like brushing her fucking teeth_, Sam thought and her thoughts drifted back to her first year in the juvenile center as she drove to meet Freddie.

**Carly**

Carly Shay kissed Sam on the lips hard and passionate before she got out of the car. She told the blonde she loved her and actually skipped her way inside her school. Her body was tired and very sore from the previous night's activities but she loved that pain. She craved that soreness and wanted to feel it forever. Carly was very happy her lover returned and still loved her. She could not keep her hands off Sam last night and wanted her over and over again. She made her way down the hall of her school to her locker and people giggled at the way the most popular girl in school was acting but she did not care. She wanted to scream that Sam returned to her. She wanted to shout with joy that she was in love and worshipped Samantha Puckett; but she couldn't. Most people would think she was crazy and not understand. Carly did not care if they knew she was gay. She could have cared less if her popularity ended, but they would not understand how she could love a girl like Sam Puckett. The girl who tormented over half of them in the past and many were relieved she went away. That thought still did not deter Carly's happiness. She was in love and she was loved back by the most beautiful girl in the world. She giggled and blushed as she thought of the dirty but very pleasurable things Sam did to her body last night, looked forward to another night of pleasure and being held by her love, and opened her locker.

"Hey, Carly, why so happy?" The voice made Carly jump and she looked up and saw Gibby towering above her. She smiled.

Gibby was still big…very big. He stood well over six feet and weighed over three hundred pounds. While he had a gut on him he was also packed with muscle; a lot of muscle. Gibby was the starting defensive tackle on the school's football team and also had numerous colleges offering him full scholarships to play football for them. But over it all he still kept his sweet nature and even started to like wearing shirts. Carly liked him a lot. He was one of the few boys in school who did not hit on her and ask her out and he was dating a sweet girl Carly liked as well.

"Hey, Gibby. Startled me a little." Carly leaned in closer and stood on her tip toes and got as close to his ear she could, which was not as close as she wanted due to his height. She was about to whisper something to him when a female voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Shay, stay away from my man!" Carly turned and giggled at Mary. Mary was Gibby's girlfriend and a sweet girl. She was the total opposite of the boy. Mary was very petite and nerdy and a geek. When one first meets her they would say she was not very attractive but as they got to know her and her personality they would agree she was cute. She wore retro clothes and nerdy black glasses. Carly adored her and thought of her as a close friend. She did wonder a few times how they had sex, her being so small and him so big and then would have to force the image from her head all day.

"Mary…thank God…I have been dying to tell someone and was about to tell Gibby." Carly ignored Gibby and grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her in a corner away from the crowded hall. Gibby shook his head at the silliness of teenage girls. He knew Mary would tell him later what had Carly all excited.

"Calm down, Carly…gesh…ok what has your panties all bunched up today?" Mary asked with a smile.

Carly leaned closer, "Sam…she back and she came over last night and…she loves me, Mary! She loves me so much!" Carly whispered excitedly.

Mary grinned, she and Gibby knew about Carly's love for the blonde that she used to do ICarly with. "Thank God. Now you are finally getting laid. I was beginning to worry about you, girl, thinking you may explode one day." Mary laughed and kissed Carly's cheek. "Seriously, I am happy for you…but ummm…be careful, Carly. You are one of the few friends I have and I would hate to see you get hurt." Mary, like everyone else, knew Sam's reputation.

Carly smiled, "Oh she is so different. She changed…for the good…and is so sweet and…and God, I am so in love it hurts to be away from her side. I wanted to skip school today and be with her, but she made me go." Carly stuck out her lower lip and pouted. Mary laughed.

"Cool, maybe the four of us can get together one night. I would like to see her again even if she did stick my head in a toilet in middle school. I don't think she can give Gibby a wedgie anymore through." Mary smiled at Carly and walked back to Gibby. She did hope Carly would be careful…Sam can be very mean and Mary didn't care what Carly said; she knew a tiger could not change its strips…or in Sam's case a monster cannot change its fangs. She grabbed Gibby's large hand in her small one and they walked to homeroom and Mary told her boyfriend what Carly told her.

Carly smiled as she went back to her locker, put some of her books in the locker, and walked to the gym and the girl's locker room. She had to change into her cheerleader uniform for the morning pep rally. Carly greeted her squad mates with smiles and hugs and joined in their small talk as she changed. She giggled as she thought she may wear her uniform for Sam tonight…she would like that.

"Carly…hey, Carly…snap out of it we have to go!" Carly looked up and saw Angela standing over her. "You ok? You look spaced out." Carly nodded and Angela laughed, "God, girl you have your shoes on the wrong feet. You sure you're ok?"

Carly blushed and bent down to fix her shoes. "Yeah, I am…I am very much ok. I was just thinking of someone."

Angela sat down next to her, "Oh really? So spill…who is he?"

Carly finished putting her shoes on the correct feet and sat back up, "Just a friend?"

Angela laughed, "Oh please…remember when I was crushing on Rick earlier this year? I had the same look…so who is he?"

Carly blushed again, "You wouldn't know. Doesn't go to this school."

Angela smiled, "Ok…ok…keep your secret…now let's go, Shay, your adoring fans await the sexiest girl in school. God, Mitch is going to be all over me like he always is after he sees you in your uniform." Angela said with a laugh as she stood and then pulled Carly to her feet. Carly laughed at her comment and the two girls walked hand in hand into the gym to join the rest of the squad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam three years ago**

_Sam Puckett was only fifteen years old for a week when she was sent to one of the state's juvenile correctional facilities for auto theft and possession with intent to sell an illegal substance. The worse part to the girl was that her best friend of eight years and girlfriend of a little over one year turned her in. Sam was crushed and heartbroken over Carly's betrayal. She adored Carly ever since they were little and when they became lovers she gave the girl one thing she never gave to anyone else…her heart and unconditional love. Sam thought Carly was the most beautiful and kindest girl she ever met and then the bitch betrayed her. Yes Carly tried to explain why and begged Sam to forgive her but the damage and betrayal was done and she could not take it back. From the moment the police arrested her and Sam discovered who turned her in, the blonde began plotting her revenge. Sam lied to Carly when she told her it was not that bad in the correctional center…it was a living hell._

_The first four months in the correctional center were a nightmare to Sam. She soon discovered she was sent to the worse one in the state that housed the worse young female criminals. Sam would not lie to herself, she was scared but she was also tough and a girl from the streets who had to take care of herself since she was four. True she may have been paling around with Carly Shay on the good side of town for years, but hanging around Miss. Goody Goody Prissy Girl had not changed where she came from. Sam knew the law of the street and knew how things worked. On her first night in the center, one of the other female inmates made a choice in poor judgment and saw the new very beautiful blonde girl as someone weak. The guards had to carry the inmate to the infirmary where she spent over a week recovering from a concussion, broken nose, busted ear drums, and various stitches over her face. People started to look at Sam different after that night and the blonde girl also learned why solitaire confinement was feared so much after spending five days in the dark small room alone._

_During the next few months Sam had to defend herself a number of times and soon the other inmates learned if they wanted to take the pretty girl they had to do it in numbers. She fought only to defend herself and while she won a lot of them she lost some as well and there were times when the ones she lost ended in her being raped and forced to perform degrading sexual acts on the stronger tougher girls. Sam knew she needed to join a crew or one of the many fractions to survive but her problem was she was a loner. Carly visited her every Saturday for months and Sam met with her girlfriend and lied and told her she was fine and everything was going to be alright and she still loved the very pretty brunette, but in actuality she hated the girl and as her abuse and fights continued she could not stand to even look at a girl she used to love so she asked Carly not to visit anymore but again assured her she loved her. Carly wrote to her everyday and Sam answered back at least once a week. She had to keep up appearances to get her revenge. Sam had no idea what she would do to Carly, but just beating her up was not enough. She needed more. Her hellish life continued until a perfect opportunity came her way._

_Sam had been in the center for a little over four months and got a reputation of being tough and spent many days locked in solitaire when one day she was walking around the gym alone and two girls approached her and informed her Jasmine wanted to see her. Sam shrugged and followed. She knew who Jasmine Carter was…everyone knew who Jasmine Carter was. She ran the place._

_Jasmine or just J to her crew was a tall very muscular black girl of sixteen. She was the meanest toughest girl in the center serving a life sentence for multiple murders of her boyfriend and best friend. She stabbed both of them when she caught them in bed together while her eight month old baby boy was asleep in the crib next to the bed they were having sex in and killed in. When she turned eighteen she would be transferred to a state prison. There were other killers in the center but none were as tough, strong, or as cruel as Jasmine was. She ran the place and controlled the drug trade, the gambling, and it was even rumored she had some girls working as prostitutes for the male guards. Sam knew better than to ignore the invitation._

_She was escorted to the other side of the gym and saw Jasmine working out with weights. Sam admired the girl's muscular body and the strength that flowed from the black girl. One of the girls who walked Sam over bent down and whispered something in Jasmine's ear and she sat up all smiles. Sam thought she had a very ugly face that reminded her of a vulture. Jasmine flexed her muscles and looked Sam up and down as another girl handed her a towel. She wiped the sweat from her face. Jasmine then reached into a makeshift pocket of her standard issue navy blue jump suit and pulled out a folded straight razor with a white pearl handle. She unfolded the blade and started cleaning her finger nails. Jasmine was famous for that blade and everyone knew she carried it. Samantha knew an intimidation technique when she saw one and the truth was Jasmine did not need one. Sam was a little scared. Sam stuck her hand inside her own jumper and felt a little calmer as her fingers touched the handle of her shank. She figured she could get maybe one or two before they got her if trouble started._

"_So, Blondie…I heard you got into a little scrape with two of my girls last week."_

_Sam swallowed, the two girls in question tried to fondle her in the library and Sam smashed one of the girl's noses with the bridge of a book and then beat the other girl. She spent five days in solitaire for that incident. She was scared but she did not want Jasmine to know so she just shrugged. Jasmine laughed._

"_Chill, Blondie, I isn't mad…they were acting alone and not on the clock then. They got what they got. I believe if they can't handle the dinner they should not have ordered the meal. Now if they had been acting on my orders…well…this conversation would be different."_

_Sam nodded but still did not say a word. "Names Puckett…right…Samantha Puckett?" Jasmine asked. Sam knew the girl knew her name; she knew everything that went on in the place._

_Sam nodded again, "Yeah…but I prefer Sam." That brought a smile to the other girl's face. Sam did not show disrespect by telling the girl to call her Sam but she did not ask permission for her to be called Sam. She just made a statement at what name she preferred to be called. Jasmine liked that._

"_Well, Sam, I'll call you Blondie…I want you to work for me. I need to diversify and I ain't got many white girls working for me…so now you work for me. Plus I like you and heard you don't take shit from anyone. I can use that."_

_Sam nodded, "Ok…what do I do, Jasmine?"_

_Jasmine frowned, "First its J and you do what ever the fuck I tell you to do! Understand?"_

_Sam nodded, "Ok J…but I'm no bitch. If you think I am going to be your bitch just kill me now…I ain't going to be a bitch to you or anyone!"_

_J smiled, "I already got me a bitch." She patted the butt of a very cute small Hispanic girl standing next to her. Sam saw the girl wore makeup, which was odd being in the jail since makeup was one of the things forbidden to have, and the girl looked to be about twelve or thirteen. The girl smiled at J and wrapped her hands around the black girl._

"_Yeah, baby, I'll do anything for you." She almost purred in the girl's ear. J pushed her away._

"_Shut the fuck up, bitch. How many times do I tell you don't talk unless I tell you to?"_

_The young girl got a scared look in her eyes and nodded. Jasmine turned her attention back to Sam. "So, Blondie, you work for me and you get some perks. You make me fucking happy and do fucking good jobs you get extra perks."_

_Sam nodded, "What kind of perks?"_

_The black girl smiled and Sam thought it was an ugly smile, "First if you're a member of my crew no one fucks with you unless you do something stupid like TJ and Blaze did." TJ and Blaze were the two girls who tried to accost Sam in the library, "And special perks can be a reward." J pulled the small young Hispanic girl forward, "I don't mind sharing for people who do good things for me." The young girl gave Sam a lustful stare and seductive smile and J pulled her back hard._

"_You're such a whore, cunt." The small girl whimpered as she fell to the hard floor._

_Sam shook her head, "Well…I'll work for you but I don't need the special perks…just the normal ones sound good." Sam saw the girl on the floor pout a little at the rejection but ignored her._

_Jasmine smiled, "Don't like girls? Well you ain't been in here long enough I guess…I did hear you sure knew how to eat pussy through." J smiled and the other members of her crew laughed. Sam saw one of the girls who beat her and raped her one night weeks ago nod her head in agreement. Sam remembered the girl and remembered the things the girl made her do that night. She would get her revenge when the time was right._

_Sam just stared at J and when the laughter died down she spoke, "I didn't say I don't like girls," she looked at the girl who used her, "but I'm good looking enough to get one on my own. I'm not an ugly skank bitch who needs a girl given to her or force someone." Sam and the girl stared at one another for a while when J laughed and broke the tension._

"_Yeah, Blondie, I'll give you that…you are one hot piece…best looking thing to come in here for a long time." The small Hispanic girl whimpered and pouted at that comment. Sam thought the girl apparently thought she was hot stuff. She was cute…damn cute, but she could not hold a candle to Carly, Sam thought. "So, Blondie, ever work out with weights?" J asked and Sam shook her head, "Well let me show you and I'll explain the rules." Sam worked out with weights for the first time in her life and really enjoyed it. Jasmine explained the rules to her, there weren't many, and what she was to do. The most important rule was not to steal from your crew and defend any member of your crew who needs help. _

_Over the next month Sam found her jobs were pretty simple. She collected money or other forms of debts from other inmates and sometimes she had to get rough in her collection techniques. She ran payoffs to the guards and other prison workers who were on Jasmine's pay role. Sam found one of the guards cute and for the first time had sex willing with a man and found it oddly enjoyable. She much preferred girls but he wasn't too bad plus he let her slide on a great many of the rules and Sam thought he could be useful later on when she needed it. Sam realized one never did anything for free in the place and every act of kindness was paid back in one way or another and she intended on using the guard she was having sex with one day when she really needed it. Sam enjoyed the perks she got such as extra food and better jobs being a member of J's crew and soon found herself one of the ugly strong black girl's favorites. After only two months she was transferred into J's pod and Maria, the cute young Hispanic girl, was kicked out. Maria cried as the guard led her to another pod, but her new pod mate grinned lustfully when the small girl moved in. An old Sam would have felt sorry for Maria since she kind of liked the girl, but that Sam was dead. Sam made it clear to J she was not going to have sex with her and J laughed and told her she did not need Blondie for sex, even if she thought Sam was hot. She had her eye on the new cute black girl who just arrived. The girl was thirteen and was arrested for shoplifting and since it was her second bust she got six months. Word went out to leave the girl alone and J was interested in her. So J told Sam to chill and enjoy the room and its perks. Sam did enjoy the perks but remembered favors had to be repaid and J wanted a favor._

"_Blondie, I need a favor." J asked one night after lights out._

_Sam frowned and sat up in her bunk. When Jasmine asked for a favor instead of giving and order it was a scary thing. "Sure, J, what do you need."_

"_Maria's been running her fucking mouth off and word may get to the wrong people. I need you to take care of it."_

_Sam lay back down, "Sure thing. I'll talk to her in the morning."_

"_No…I need you to make sure she never talks again."_

_Sam sighed, "Sure thing." Sam knew what she wanted and it scared her. Sam had never killed before._

_Later that afternoon Sam found the CO she was fucking and got him alone in the stairwell. She kissed him and started unbuckling his pants. As she took his hard penis in her hand and started to rub it she looked up and smiled at him._

"_Hey, baby, I need a favor?" She asked._

_The man groaned, "Ummm…what, sweetie?"_

_Sam rubbed harder, "I need Maria transferred back to the kitchen."_

"_What's in it for me?" He asked as he pulled Sam's jumper down to reveal her breasts._

_Sam let him fondle her for a while and then dropped to her knees and looked up, "She's cute right?" The man nodded, "How about me and her and you…one time alone." Sam then took the man's erect penis in her mouth and he groaned out his yes as she sucked him._

_The next day Maria was transferred to the kitchen for her work detail and two days later the CO, Sam, and Maria had a private party in one of the old pods in the deserted area of the center. Sam had to admit she enjoyed it more than a little. The next day Maria was found dead in the kitchen pantry. Someone took a shank and stabbed her in the back of the neck and the blade went into her brain. It was her fourteenth birthday. Later that day Sam was in her bunk shaking and crying when J found her. The muscular black girl sat on the edge of her bunk and stroked her long blonde hair seductively. She told Sam the first time was never easy but it gets better the more you do it and soothed the pretty blonde. Later that night J and another girl gave Sam her first tear drop tattoo and explained she earned it for killing for the crew. Much later that night when alone Jasmine and Sam became lovers. Sam was not J's bitch but her equal in the bed and now J's right hand man…well woman._

_Over the next years Sam earned two more tear drop tattoos by committing murder for the crew and people feared her more. She killed two other girls for insults but did not get a tattoo since those were reserved only for doing a job for the crew she was a member of and Jasmine was right…it got easy the more you did it. She and J stayed lovers and while Jasmine had other girls she had sex with they were just her bitches, but with Sam it was an equal relationship. Sam continued to work out with weights and her body became buff and she liked it; Sam also learned to observe. She observed every thing J did and the entire operation. Who she paid, where she got her drugs to sell, what guard was on the pay role, and even found out the rumored prostitution ring J had was true. J controlled her girls she sold for sex by the use of drugs. She picked the cutest girls, got them hooked on drugs, and then sold them for money to a trusted handful of CO's or other male workers and gave the girls their fix as a reward. Sam learned it all and she was a great study. By the time Jasmine was going to be transferred out since her eighteenth birthday was approaching Sam knew the business inside and out. Jasmine did not care who took over after she left; she would let her top girls fight it out. She was a firm believer in only the fit survive. She chuckled to herself when she remembered one night months previous that Sam read a book on Alexander the Great. Sam never liked reading until she picked up a book one day out of boredom and now she read anything she could get her hands on and she comprehended what she read. It was late one night after the girls had finished making love Sam kissed Jasmine's tight stomach and looked up at the girl._

"_J…I read this book on Alexander the Great and when he was dying…" Sam started_

"_Who the hell is Alex the Great?" J asked and Sam chuckled and explained who he was. J nodded for Sam to continue. She liked Blondie a lot._

"_Well he was dying and surrounded by his generals. He only had one son who was very young so his Generals asked him who was going to take over his empire after he died." J kissed Sam's head in a gesture for her to continue. "He was about to die and knew it so her whispered 'The strongest'. Isn't that cool" J chuckled and liked the thought. She felt that is who would inherit her "kingdom" when she was gone. Jasmine hoped it would be Blondie, but whoever it was there was going to be bloodshed. She was glad she would not be around if Blondie lost; she would hate to see her dead._

_Three days after Jasmine's birthday and a week before she was going to be transferred to the state prison her body was found at the bottom of a rarely used stairwell. No one could find her infamous pearl handle razor. Later that night Sam asked for the other top girl's in the crew and the leaders of the other smaller ones to meet her in the abandoned part of the center. She had her lover/guard arrange for them to sneak there and not be disturbed. It cost her…both in money and her dignity after she had to do something "special" for him, but it was worth it. When the girls gathered Sam went to the front and pulled out a pearl handled razor and started cleaning her finger nails. She then informed the group it would be business as usual and before she died Jasmine named her, Blondie, as the leader of the crew. "As Alex said…it goes to the strongest." Sam ended her speech and while no one knew what the hell she was talking about, they all understood Blondie was now in charge. Sam proved to be just as ruthless of a boss as Jasmine and while she had plenty of offers she refused to take a lover._

Sam parked the car in front of the address Freddie gave her and checked herself in the mirror. She touched up what little makeup she wore and put on clear lip gloss. As she smacked her lips together Sam smiled and thought of Carly. _You are going to pay, Carly, but killing you or hurting you is not enough. I tend to make your life a living hell like you did mine! I am going to ruin your perfect charmed life, Ms. Shay_. Sam giggled and got out of the car to see Freddie.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Sam got out of the car she pulled off her jeans and put on a short jean skirt she had in the back seat. Sam checked herself one more time in the mirror, got out of the car, and walked to Freddie's house. Sam rang the doorbell on the townhouse and waited. She looked around the neighborhood and thought it was nice and looked very safe, which figured since it was Freddie's mom that moved them here. She did not have to wait to long before the door opened and Freddie stood there grinning. Sam gave him an appraising look and smiled. He was taller and even had a little build to him and she had to admit he was very good looking. She always thought he was cute even if she never would have admitted it to anyone, but now he was a good looking clean cut boy of eighteen with a reasonably decent build. She was glad since it would make things easier for her. Freddie also sized up Sam and liked what he saw.

"Damn, Sam…you are…damn, girl, you are freaking hot! I mean I always thought you were pretty, but now…God…" Freddie said with a smile on his face. Sam knew that smile; it was a smile of lust. She just blushed and smiled shyly back at him putting on her best innocent act.

"Thanks…well…umm…can I come in."

Freddie opened the door wider and stepped to the side and made a sweeping gesture with his hands as Sam walked into the house. She looked around and noticed it was clean and well kept. The blonde waited for Freddie to sit down on the couch and she sat next to him, closer than he expected. Freddie shifted his body when he smelled the faint scent of Sam's lilac shampoo. He was starting to get an erection. The boy cleared his throat.

"So…umm…why come here Sam? I…I don't know why you wanted to see me. I'm sorry Carly cheated on you, but…well…we were not the best of friends."

Sam giggled and playfully hit Freddie on his chest. "Oh, Freddie…we were friends…hell you were one of my best friends. I picked on you because…well…I didn't know how to…umm…act around cute boys back then. I…I always thought you were a friend. Look at the things you did for me…with Missy you gave her that cruise so she would leave and stop trying to steal Carly from me and the time when Jonah and I dated and he tried to kiss Carly…well…you took my side and not his and he was a friend of yours…and…other things. Are you a friend, Freddie?" Sam looked into the boys eyes and Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a friend, Sam…but you know Carly and I dated for a little bit and I am sure she told you about what happened between us and that we are not longer friends."

Sam actually snuggled closer to the boy, "Yeah…but after she told me about the other boy and her as well…I…it's her fault! She…she is a whore and…and I think with you she felt guilty about doing what she did and made up the other things about you. Is…is that what happened, Freddie?"

Freddie shifted again as his penis was now fully erect with Sam being so close, "Yeah…I…I never called her those names, Sam. You know what she used to mean to me…hell she was my best friend and…well…I always liked her." Freddie lied. He was so mad when Carly dumped him he did call her names and told her he never wanted to see her again. Freddie remembered how Carly cried and begged him to be just her friend but he just called her a whore and left. The two had not spoken in over a year. Freddie saw Sam wipe her eyes and saw she was almost in tears.

"I…I love her Freddie but I don't like her. She…she cheated on me after she promised she would wait for me forever. I…I waited…I could have cheated on her. There were several cute girls in there that…that wanted me. But I didn't, Freddie…I didn't and I even got into fights and got beat up a lot because I wouldn't fuck them. They…they tried to make me, Freddie, a lot of times. But…but I fought them and got beat up bad just to stop them. I…I felt that even if they raped me it would be cheating on Carly and I couldn't do that. I was so scared in that place Freddie…so scared." Sam started crying and Freddie put his arm around her and the girl snuggled closer to him. He did not know what to say so he just held her close and whispered things would be ok.

"No…they won't be…I love her and want her…but I…I…never mind." Sam said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to sit up. Freddie held her and even pulled her closer. He liked the sexy Sam being so close to him.

"Tell me, Sam, you can tell me anything." He said. He had never seen Sam so weak and vulnerable and he liked her this way. Freddie liked weak girls. His current girlfriend was weak and needy and he liked it. He did not beat them or bully them he just liked it when they did things he told them to. He thought he was attracted to weaker girls since hanging around Sam and Carly all those years always made him feel emasculated so weaker girls made him feel more like a man. Freddie liked the Sam crying in his arms.

"I…its crazy and embarrassing, Freddie…please…please don't make me tell you…please." Sam almost pleaded and Freddie felt a rush of sexual excitement coarse through him. He never heard Sam plead before and it excited him.

"Shh…you can tell me, baby, you can tell me anything." Freddie said.

"Well…umm…remember when we kissed?" Freddie nodded, "Well…you were the first boy I ever kissed. Carly and I had been making out by then but that was all we did. I was still a virgin and so was she." Sam lied, "But…well…you were the first boy I…I kissed and…God I can't believe I am telling you this…anyway…this is so embarrassing…well…I…I liked it Freddie. God I liked it so much. It…it was so different and so manly and…it made me excited." Sam looked up and smiled shyly at the boy. Freddie smiled back and Sam saw the lust in his eyes and she also noticed the boy's erection regardless of how much her tried to hide it. Sam continued. "And…well…it was about three nights later Carly and I decided to lose our virginity to one another and become open and date…I…when we were doing things…I…oh God this is silly…I…I thought of you, Freddie. There I…I said it. I…I thought of you kissing me and doing the things to me Carly did. I…I thought of you being inside me and…and it made me cum." Sam started crying again, "I…I feel so ashamed."

Freddie was shocked as he stared at the crying girl and pulled her closer again, "Shh…it's ok, Sam, I thought about you like that a lot of times after we kissed. I mean…hell you were always so pretty. I…I even thought about asking you out but you started dating Carly and…well…that was a long time ago anyway."

Sam looked up at the boy again and placed her hand on his chest and started to caress it gently. Freddie stiffened. "It…it wasn't that long ago, Freddie." Sam leaned up and started kissing his neck. Freddie moaned. "I…I want you Freddie. I…I need you, Freddie. Please…please make love to me." Sam pleaded in between kisses. Freddie moaned and gently pushed her away.

"Sam…we…wow…we can't. You…you just want to get back at Carly and it…it wouldn't be right. Plus…I have a girlfriend."

Sam smiled and forced herself back to Freddie's neck, there was little resistance, and started kissing him on the neck again, "I'll do things your girlfriend would never do. I'll do things Carly would never do for you, Freddie." Sam whispered in between her kisses and licked the boy's neck. "I'll suck it, Freddie. I'll…I'll let you cum in my mouth, Freddie…and I don't spit." Sam said as she reached down and started rubbing the boy's erection. Freddie let out a moan of pleasure as Sam rubbed his penis and lifted his shirt. She moved down and started kissing his nipples and flicked her tongue over them. Freddie let out a gasp of pleasure and Sam looked up at him while her hand rubbed him. "I'll let you fuck my ass, Freddie." Sam said in a husky voice. She was actually getting wet and turned on. Freddie could not take it anymore. He pulled Sam back up to his face by her hair and she let out a squeal of pleasure before his lips crashed on hers. She moaned and he started kissing her neck as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. Sam kissed her way down the boy's chest and placed her head next to his penis. Sam was slightly impressed with the boy's size, he was larger than she expected and larger than the CO she had sex with while in juvie. Sam took the boy in her mouth and he gave a loud moan of pleasure and grabbed a handful of her hair and twisted it around his hand.

Sam sucked Freddie for a while but she did not want him to have an orgasm yet so she pulled her mouth off of him. Plus her jaw was getting sore and her head was hurting where Freddie was pulling her hair. Sam discovered Freddie like to pull her hair hard and thrust up into her mouth in a dominant manner. _Who would have thought the nerd was that aggressive_, Sam chuckle to her self as she straddled Freddie and started kissing him on the lips. Sam lifted her skirt and pulled her thong to the side and lowered herself on the boy's erection. She let out a gasp of pleasure when her entered her wet pussy and slowly lifted herself off him and slowly lowered herself down again. Freddie grabbed her tight butt and started to thrust harder but Sam placed her hands on his chest and kissed him.

"Ohhh….fuck this feels good!" Sam moaned, "Please…not fast yet, Freddie…let me enjoy it…just relax." Sam gasped as she slowly started to grind herself against him. She was soon panting and moaning. Sam was surprised it actually felt good and really enjoyed how his size hit certain spots deep inside her that gave her intense pleasure as her clit rubbed against his hairy pelvis.

"Kiss my nipples, Freddie….ohhhhh….damn…suck the, baby…ohhhhh fuuuuck!" Sam gasped and the boy lifted her shirt and pulled her bra down and started sucking and biting her erect light brown nipples. Sam gasped loudly at the pleasurable sensation.

"Ohhh….fuck…I…I…ohhhh shit…I'm going to cuuuum….I…oh shit I'm really going to cum…I…shit….I…ohhhhhh fuuuuck!" Sam screamed as her orgasm hit her and her body tensed and shook. After her orgasm ended she laid her head on Freddie's chest and panted. Sam was shocked she actually had an orgasm. It was not as strong as the ones Carly gave her or Jasmine used to give her, but she did cum and it surprised her. She did not expect to enjoy it that much. She kissed Freddie and climbed off of him. He groaned in disappointment and gave Sam a shocked look. She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Oh, don't worry…we have plenty of time for you to fuck me…over and over…but I did promise to let you cum in my mouth...plus you don't have a condom on." Sam said as she lowered her head and took the boy in her mouth again. She loved the taste of herself on him and started to suck the boy hard. In less than a minute Freddie came inside of Sam's mouth and Sam told the boy the truth; she did not spit.

Mush later that early afternoon, Sam was naked in the boy's bed and had her head on Freddie's chest and was running her fingers over his stomach. "Sam, what we just did…what was it?" Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Well…lets see…ummm…I gave you a blow job, you fucked me and I came, I then sucked your dick and you came in my mouth, then we went to the bedroom and you fucked me again, and then you fucked my ass. That about sums it up."

Freddie laughed, "No, silly, I mean…are we like…dating or was this just a revenge thing to get back at Carly?"

Sam grinned and slid her body seductively up and straddled the boy. She kissed his lips, "Does it matter what it is?"

Freddie laughed, "Hell no…it was great. I never did a girl in the ass before…but I…well…I don't want to date you. No offense."

Sam laughed, "And I don't want to date you. It was fun and I did cum…but I am still into girls. I wanted to get back at Carls, but…well…I want more. I am not even yet."

Freddie gave her a curious look, "So what are you going to do then?"

Sam smiled, "Do you still want to fuck her?"

"Oh yeah…hell she is still the hottest ass I have ever seen. I mean…you are sexy and beautiful…but shit she is Carly Shay." Sam giggled at the boy's comments.

"No offense taken, I think she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen to…but she is so damn goody goody and a fucking saint. I want her to see she can be a piece of trash as well. I want to watch you fuck her, Freddie, and even join in."

Freddie pushed Sam off of her, "Sam…come on she would never do that. I…well…yeah I would love to…but it is Carly we are talking about."

Sam laughed, "Leave that to me…if I arrange it are you in?"

Freddie swallowed hard, "Hell yeah. So…ummm…when?"

"Oh, Freddie, you horny dog…it may take a while to set up…but I will…now since you seem so horny again…" Sam said as she grabbed the boy's penis which was erect again. Sam rubbed it and smiled at Freddie.

"Sam…I want to fuck your ass again…after you ride me again for a while."

Sam grinned, "Sure, baby, but go slow this time. Last time you felt like you were going to split me in half." Sam then climbed back on top of the boy. _Damn…I am really going to fuck that bitches life up worse for making me do these things just to get even with her_, Sam thought as Freddie entered her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I am pretty…well…very naive when it comes to drugs and how to use them and their effect on people as well as the criminal life/gagster life so when you read and review these next chapters, please keep that in mind and be kind.**

For Carly Shay the two weeks after Sam came home were the happiest of her life. Even happier than when her and Sam first confessed their love for one another when they were younger. Sam had forgiven her for turning her into the police, a mistake Carly truly regretted and one thing in her life she wished she could take back. But Sam was home now and loved her and to the beautiful brunette that was all that mattered to her. She did not even care when Spencer argued with her about Sam living in the apartment. Carly knew her brother did not approve of her sexual preference but accepted her regardless but when it came to Sam Spencer was very protective of his little sister. He told Carly to be careful and wished she would not date Sam and get over her experimental phase and date some boys. Carly yelled at him and told him she loved Sam and it was not a phase and if he could not except it then he could fuck off and die. Spencer was shocked at Carly's words even threatened to not renew the lease on the apartment and refuse to pay the rent. Carly told him to go ahead she did not care and she would rather live in the streets with Sam than in a palace without her and then hung up on her brother. Carly did not regret her words as long as she had the love of her life. To her, Sam was all that mattered in the world and everyone else be damned.

Carly was so in love with Sam she did not question the strange phone calls her girlfriend got or where Sam went while she was in school or what the girl did when away from her. She did not even question Sam when the blonde was in the shower one day and Carly picked up her ringing cell phone and a male voice asked for "Blondie". Carly just told the person they must have the wrong number and hung up. The brunette did not care since Sam picked her up from school everyday and every night the blonde girl was home with her and loved her and shared her bed. Carly thought life was perfect and Sam was so sweet and kind to her. The brunette took care of Sam by happily cooking for her and picking up after her, Sam could be a slob but Carly did not care. She gladly cleaned up after her love. Then there was the sex. Carly never thought sex could be so fantastic or her orgasms so mind blowing that they left her crying at times as her body trembled uncontrollable after her body felt the blissful release and to her every time just got better and better. To Carly Sam was wonderful and she even deserved the punishment her blonde lover had to give her that one time she disrespected her.

It was a week after Sam was home and Carly begged and pouted until Sam agreed to go out with her and meet Gibby and Mary. They met for dinner and things were going great and Sam even was having fun as her and Gibby shared the times she tormented the boy and Sam even agreed with Mary there was no way she was going to even attempt to give the "new" Gibby a wedgie. Then things got tense when Carly mentioned to them Sam was going to start classes at the local community college. The brunette explained how Sam took some college classes while away and then made a joke that she doubted the credits on the class on "breaking and entering" would transfer. Gibby and Mary laughed and Carly glanced at Sam when the blonde became quite and noticed her eyes flash in anger briefly. Carly tensed in fear but soon relaxed when Sam's eyes softened and she laughed and even teased herself about other classes she took. It was not until they got home Carly learned about her mistake.

Sam was angry….very angry at the disrespect Carly showed her with that joke. No one would dare to disrespect her in that way while she was in the juvenile center and when she ran the place. Carly needed to be taught to show her more respect, but she learned while in jail she could not show her anger all the time and there was a time to let things go until the time for punishment was appropriate. She was a leader and not some crazed psycho who went off the handle at the slightest insult. Sam was in charge and Carly needed to learn to respect her leader so she waited until she got home.

"Wow…that was so much fun, baby. I had a wonderful time. Thanks for going." Carly said as she entered the apartment ahead of Sam. Sam did not say a word and when they got inside she shut the door and locked it for the night. Carly walked to the couch and plopped down and put her feet on the coffee table. "God…I am so tired. We stayed out later than I thought we would. Gibby was sure happy to see you. Can you believe how much he changed?" Sam made her way to the couch and stood over the brunette. Carly looked up and smiled, "I think you had a good time too. You sure…"

"Shut the fuck up and stand!" Sam said calmly but with authority. Carly blinked and stared at her confused but she did not move.

"I…what? I…what is wrong…." She was interrupted when Sam grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. Carly let out a high pitched scream.

"I don't fucking ask twice!" Sam slapped her and Carly fell to the couch and curled up in fear as she grabbed her cheek. She started to cry.

"What…what did I do…ohhh…Sam…what did I do?" She asked in a pleading voice as she looked at Sam with tears running down her cheeks. She saw Sam's eyes blazing anger and she was scared.

"Now…stand up! Shut up and stand up!" Carly whimpered but stood up as Sam told her. Sam slapped her again and once again Carly fell to the couch.

"Saaaamm…what did I do…please tell me. I…please, baby, tell me what I did…please!" Carly cried out.

"Stand up!" Sam ordered and Carly did but slowly and Sam grabbed her hair and pulled her up again.

"You fucking disrespected me! You made a joke about the college classes I took while in juvie! I fucking worked hard to get a diploma and harder on those three college classes and you think it was a joke! I am sorry I am not as fucking smart as you and things don't come easy for me but I worked hard in that damn place and I will not have you disrespect me! If you are ashamed of me tell me! Am I not good enough for you! Well…answer me! Am I just a piece of white trash who amuses the perfect Carly Shay until someone better comes along?"

Carly started sobbing and dropped to her knees and grabbed Sam's legs and held them tight. "Nooo…I…I'm sorry, Sam…you…you are wonderful…please…please, baby…I was…I was just joking…I…we…we were having fun and…and…I thought you knew I was just joking. Please…please don't get mad and leave me…please, Sam…I love you and I do respect you…you…you are not trash…I…I never thought that! Please don't leave me!" Carly sobbed as she begged her girlfriend. Sam pulled her to her feet by her hair and Carly cried and whimpered in pain. Sam then ripped Carly's thin black silk blouse off and then the girl's gray plaid skirt. Carly stood in front of Sam in her black thigh highs and matching black lace bra and panties sobbing. Sam briefly thought Carly looked absolutely beautiful and sexy standing in front of her half naked and sobbing in fear and how she could honestly say she never had seen a girl as pretty as Carly Shay and drove the thought from her mind. This was not about sex, this was about teaching respect.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and stand there and wait for me!" Sam yelled and walked to their bed room.

She stopped halfway when she heard Carly whimper out. "W…w…why? What are you…you going to do to me?"

Sam turned back around, "Just fucking do as I say. You need to learn respect for me!" She saw Carly start to remove her bra and walked to the bedroom. Their room was on the bottom floor and used to be Spencer's but when he moved out Carly moved into his since it was larger and had a bathroom attached. Sam opened her closet and started going through the items Carly had hung up for her until she found what she wanted. She smiled as she pulled a black leather belt that was about two inches wide. Sam wrapped the buckle end around her right hand and walked back into the living room and saw Carly standing there naked and shaking in fear. Carly's eyes went wide as she saw the belt.

"Sam…please…please no…I…I'm sorry…please don't!" Carly sobbed and covered her breasts with her hands. Sam calmly walked to her.

"Drop your hands! Now!" Sobbing, Carly dropped her hands to her side. Sam swung the belt and it hit Carly's stomach with a loud popping sound. Carly screamed in pain. Sam repeated the smacks three times and Carly fell to the couch and curled up in a fetal position and screamed and cried in pain and begged Sam to stop but the girl kept hitting her with the belt. Carly did not know how long Sam punished her, but to the brunette it seemed like an eternity when Sam finally stopped bringing the leather belt down on her alabaster skin and she lay curled up crying and sobbing.

"Go to the fucking room and get in bed. I'll be there in a moment!" Sam ordered and the sobbing Carly slowly got up and walked to their room. Sam noticed the welts on the girl's sexy white skin. Welts on her butt, thighs, back, breasts, and stomach that would mostly fade by tomorrow or the next day. Sam threw the belt on the floor and grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed a number.

"Yeah…it's Blondie. Wanted to let you know we are still meeting tomorrow…no dumb ass...ten. Be there if we are doing business." Sam flipped the phone shut and walked into the bedroom and found Carly laying in the bed curled up sobbing. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and reached out and stroked the girl's silky black hair. Carly flinched.

"I had too, baby. I did not want to but I had to teach you not to disrespect me like that." Sam said softly.

"I…I…I…know…I…I'm sorry, Sam…it…it won't happen again. I..I deserved it…I know I did and…and I am so sorry." Carly sobbed.

"Good…now let me get some cream for those welts. Just wear long pants for a few days and no one will ever see them."

"Sam…can…can I…can I go pee?" Carly asked quietly.

"Sure, baby…I'll go get the cream from the kitchen."

Carly shook her head and got up to go to the bathroom while Sam got up and soon came back with some medicated cream and a glass of water. She gave Carly the water and two over the counter pain killers and told her to take them. The blonde girl kissed and gently rubbed cream on each one of Carly's welts and then took off her clothes and climbed into bed. Carly painfully scooted close to Sam and wrapped her legs around the girl and snuggled in close. "I love you, Sam." Carly whispered and closed her eyes to sleep.

Sam grinned and knew the time would be right soon to proceed to the next step of her plan. Sam knew by her reaction tonight after the beating and how the girl thought she deserved it Carly was obsessed with her and would do anything she wanted. Sam had seen it before in the juvenile center with the girl Maria. She had acted the same way to Jasmine. Carly was totally dependant on her and it was what Sam wanted. Sam fell asleep and had a nightmare about how she stabbed Maria in the back of the neck. She was somewhat found of the young silly air headed Hispanic girl.

While Carly blissfully thought of her "perfect" life Sam was busy. She had made street connections while in jail through her drug trade and from Jasmine. She intended to use those connections outside of the jail as well. She was not planning on being a huge drug kingpin but she wanted a comfortable life and she needed those connections to ruin Carly. Sam had money stashed away from her days in jail in a bank account and could use that as a start up cash. She met with people who were on the outside while she was in jail and also girls she had been in jail with who were now out and through them she met other connections. The all called her "Blondie" and she preferred it that way. Soon Sam had enough connections for people to know she was not a narc and started dealing with the ones she could but her drugs from. The first was a man she was to meet was the day after she punished Carly. It was Saturday and she left Carly asleep in bed and went to meet the man of about twenty seven who went by the street name of "Spider" and to Sam's dismay she discovered he was Jasmine's cousin. No one ever had evidence of what she really did to Jasmine or who killed her, but they knew it was Blondie who did the deed. She walked into that meeting a little fearful but had some back up with relatives and friends of the girls she trusted (which were few) she was with in jail. Sam did not want to go into the meeting unarmed so she placed her pistol in the glove compartment of Carly's car, got out, nodded her head at the people she hoped she could trust, and walked into the pool hall.

Sam looked around and wrinkled her nose at the smell of urine, stale cigarettes, and sweat. The meeting went as she expected. Spider asked questions about Jasmine and how she died and Sam told him she was clueless and he gave her a few idle threats and they got down to business. He told Blondie he did not want her interfering with his territory and advised her to stay away from the Asian area or she would have trouble with their gangs and she assured him she was going to stay and sell on the "good side of town". Sam left the meeting with a big sigh of relief and some drugs to sell. She opted to only sell pot and crystal meth and as she drive back to Carly's apartment she started thinking on ways to sell and who she could use to sell the stuff for her. She wanted clean cut boys or girls and thought maybe Freddie but decided against him. He was too clean cut and the asshole kept calling her wanting to hook up again. She blew him of and knew she would not see him again until she had Carly was ready. Sam decided to use some of the kids she knew from her school she used to hang with…the so called bad kids…and knew they would know who they could sell to and who were the burners and tweekers. She was horny after her meeting, criminal activities also got her sexually excited, and she went home and woke a sore Carly up and made love to her. Sam had to admit to herself that while she hated her girlfriend she could not get enough of her sexually. Sometimes Sam used that sex to take her frustrations out on Carly by the use of handcuffs, paddles, riding crops, and other sexual toys, but Carly never complained. The pain and Sam's dominance over her excited her, but that morning Sam made gentle love to her and that was what Carly desired the most.

A week after the whipping incident Sam picked Carly up from school on a Friday afternoon and when they got home Sam pleasantly surprised Carly by making love to her for a couple of hours and then as they were laying in bed with Carly snaked around Sam; the blonde reached over and pulled something from under the mattress and placed an envelope on Carly's back. Carly smiled and turned over and opened the envelope. Inside were two tickets and back stage passes to the Cuddle Fish concert the next night. Carly had been begging Sam to get tickets. She excitedly kissed Sam and the two made love again.

That Saturday night Carly was in the bathroom putting on her makeup while Sam was in the kitchen eating a ham sandwich.

"Damn, Carls…were going to be late! Hurray up will you!" Sam shouted and three minutes later Carly walked out of her bed room and Sam dropped her sandwich. She looked very beautiful and sexy. She had curled her hair and wore a red plaid dress (Carly liked plaids) that was sleeveless and hugged her wonderful curves and came about three inches above her knees. Her black boots were knee high and shiny. She even used more eyeliner and looked a little Gothic with her crimson lipstick.

"Damn, baby, you are sexy." Sam said and Carly frowned.

"I thought you were ready?" She asked. Sam shrugged.

"I am." She said simply.

"You are wearing that? Sam…please put on a dress or skirt…you look so pretty in a skirt." Carly pouted and Sam laughed. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an old Cuddle Fish tee shirt she got from Carly. Carly sighed and knew she was not going to win so gave up. Sam walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, baby, before we go I want to do something with you."

Carly smiled, "Sam…we don't have time. When we get home I promise I will make love with you all night."

Sam giggled, "No, silly, not that…but I remind you of that later, but…just come here." Sam took her hand and gently dragged her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. Sam then pulled a zip lock bag from her front pocket and laid it on the table. Carly looked at it and her eyes went wide.

"S…S…Sam…is that what I think it is?" She asked.

Sam smiled, "What do you think it is?"

"I…I…I don't know for sure what type…but it is…it's drugs right? Sam…where did you get that! I…no…Sam, please…don't do it. Please don't be on drugs." Carly pleaded and Sam smiled.

"Carls it's just a little meth. We did it in jail when we would study. It is not that bad and just makes you feel alive and keeps you up. Plus…well…it makes sex so much better…well they told me. I…I did it once when I was studying for a test to get my diploma." Sam lied, not about her high school diploma she did actually get that in jail, but about during the drug. Sam had not done any illegal drugs since the day Carly caught her smoking pot. It was not about Carly asking her not to, but she had seen her mother on drugs and never wanted to end up allowing something to control her like that. "I…I want to do it with you and see if it does make our sex better."

"Why…don't I please you, baby. Ohhh, Sam, if you are unhappy with me when we make love then…then…I'll let you do more to me. I'll…I'll let you do it in my butt." Carly blushed. She let Sam do a lot to her sexually but that one thing was one of her limits she would not do…until now.

Sam laughed, "Carls…baby…our sex is wonderful. It's just…damn…I just thought we could enjoy more of each other and try something new. But if you don't want to…I…fuck it…lets go." Sam sad in a disappointed voice as she stood up. Carly grabbed her hand and looked at the drugs on the table.

"Ok…umm…ok…just this once would not hurt us I guess. How…how do we do it? Do we eat it or what." Carly said as she looked at the off white crystals in the bag. Sam chuckled.

"No…we cut it up and snort it…like you see people doing cocaine."

Carly wrinkled her nose, "How do you now these things?" She asked as Sam opened the small bag and poured the three crystals on the table. She then got a razor blade and cut them up into powder. She looked at Carly and smiled, "Baby, I was around girls that did this stuff like candy for three years. You pick things up. Now let me get a straw." Sam got up and got a straw from the cabinet and cut it. She handed one part to Carly and kept one part herself.

Carly looked at her, "You…you go first." Sam nodded and covered the line she made with her hand and hide it so Carly could not really see her that well. Instead of inhaling the drug she made the sound and blew with her mouth. To Carly it looked as if she snorted it. Sam held her nose and acted like it burned a little and then smiled at Carly.

"Your turn, baby. It burns just a little but not to bad. Just do it quick." Sam said as she made another line, this one longer. Carly bent down nervously and then snorted the line. Sam smiled as the brunette inhaled the line and chuckled as she came up coughing and cursing.

"Shit! Damnit…it burns…shit, Sam!" Carly exclaimed and Sam laughed causing Carly to laugh as well. "You said it was going to burn only a little!" She laughed and pouted at the same time. Sam shrugged and formed another line.

"Ok…need to do one more. You first this time."

Carly was feeling a little giddy and very buzzed from the drug and nodded and snorted the other line. It did not burn as bad this time and she came up all smiles as she felt the rush to her head. Sam leaned over the table and kissed her and Carly pulled her in close and started kissing her with intense passion. Sam had to push her off.

"Wow…wow…super wow…ok Sam…that…wow…it does feel good…real good and I want you…bad!" Carly said but Sam just laughed and stood up.

"Come on, sexy, we need to go." She said and used the razor to scrape the rest of the powder back into the bag.

Carly frowned, "Aren't you going to do another one?" She crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip.

Sam chuckled, "Later…at the concert. I don't have much so we will do more later."

Carly grinned and stood up. Sam and Carly walked to the door and left to go see Cuddle Fish. Carly was chatting and talking the entire way and very buzzed. Sam grinned since she knew how addictive the drug could be and she had seen what people would do to get the next fix when hooked on the drug. Hell her mother pimped out her own daughter for the drug.

Carly walked to the waiting cab and felt euphoric and very sexually excited. Sam was right, the drug seemed to make her feel wonderful and aroused and almost invincible. It also made her very alert and chatty and she rattled on about nonsense things to Sam and then the cab driver. As they rode to the concert in the cab, Carly snuggled in close to Sam, pushed her skirt up high on her thighs, wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and chatted with Sam and the cab driver and did her best to seduce Sam in the back seat. Sam laughed and allowed her to act like a slut in front of the cab driver. Carly liked the drug and decided to ask Sam for more later that night; after all Sam would not give her anything that would really hurt her. Sam loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N –Again, please be kind when judging my writing on the criminal/ gangster life in this story. I use a lot of personal experiences in my story of me and people I know and I know nothing about gangs, criminal lifestyle, or drug use…yeah I am so spoiled and naïve..lol**

**Warning – very mature rated chapter! I am even embarrassed by this one and may have went a little too far.**

Carly was enjoying the concert and the girls had wonderful seats, which Carly did not use since she was high on the meth and jumping all over the place. Sam was not really enjoying the music since she had out grown Cuddle Fish and was more into hard core metal now days and not the pop rock scene, but she was enjoying seeing Carly acting the way she was. Her enjoyment was not one of seeing someone you love or care for having a good time or acting silly, but Sam's enjoyment was of a girl watching someone she hated on the path of self destruction. The brunette was bouncing around, singing along with the songs, talking…well yelling to be heard…to anyone who would listen to her. In front of them were a group of five boys around fifteen or sixteen and Sam watched amused as Carly flirted with them and how they flirted back. A sober Carly would have been nice and polite to the boys but there was no way a sober Carly Shay would have allowed the boys to touch her in the way and in the places the boys were touching her. When one of the boys tried to flirt with Sam she gave him such a cold stare he backed off immediately and turned his attention back Carly. Carly would tease the boys all the while kissing and hanging on to Sam. The boys enjoyed two shows that night, one from Cuddle Fish and the other from the wild seventeen year old brunette girl. Halfway through the concert Sam noticed Carly was acting a little tired and knew her girlfriend was coming down and was about to suggest she do another hit of the drug, but she did not have to. Carly grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Sam…ummm…lets do some more. You brought it, right? I want more." Carly whispered in her ear during a slow love song the band was performing. Sam grinned and escorted Carly to the bathroom. After waiting in line a few minutes Sam noticed Carly started to get agitated and started biting her finger nails. Sam smiled at the girl; she had never known Carly to ever bite her also perfectly manicured nails. She reached up and pulled Carly's hand from her mouth.

"Stop, baby, I hate when you bite your nails. They are so sexy and I don't want you to ruin them." Carly did not say anything but nodded her head in obedience and lowered her hand. When they finally got into the bathroom Carly muttered a "Thank God" and pulled Sam into an empty stall. She shifted on her feet in anticipation as Sam dug into her jean pockets for the bag.

"Shit…I must have lost it." Sam gave Carly an apologetic look and pulled another small plastic bag from her pocket that contained four small crystals. "All I have are the rocks."

Carly looked at Sam and for a moment the brunette girl had a panic look on her face. "Well…can you cut them up?" Carly asked in a nervous tone.

Sam shook her head, "No…not in here or without a razor."

"Sam…can…can we swallow them…like pills?" Carly asked again and brought her fingers to her mouth and was about to bite her nails but remembered Sam did not like that so she dropped her hands back to her side.

Sam shook her head again and then smiled like she had a brilliant idea. She reached in her front pocket and showed Carly a small glass pipe. "We can smoke them."

Carly frowned, "Is…is it done that way." Sam nodded and opened the bag and placed one of the rocks on the bowl of the pipe and pulled out a Bic lighter. She handed the pipe to Carly who gave it a curious look.

"Just inhale when I light it." Carly nodded and brought the pipe to her lips. Sam lit the rock and Carly inhaled. As soon as she inhaled the fumes she started coughing and grabbed her chest.

"It's…harsh." She said and smile smiled.

"Just try again and hold it in as long as you can." After the third time Carly was able to hold the fumes in her longs for a long time and then blew them out coughing only a little the last time. Sam placed another rock in the bowl and had her do it again.

"Wow…that is so much better than snorting it. Damn…I…wow I feel good!" Carly exclaimed. "Can…can I do the last one…unless you are going to do it."

Sam shook her head, "Go ahead, baby, I don't have a high tolerance for it like you do and the little I did before we came is still buzzing me."

Carly smiled and smoked the last rock. She handed Sam back the pipe and as the blonde was putting it in her pocket Carly jumped against her and started kissing her. Sam kissed her back and soon Carly was grinding herself against her and kissing her neck.

"I want you, Sam, I want you so bad. Fuck me…fuck me right here. I can't wait…please, baby, please." Carly begged in between kisses on Sam's neck.

Sam smiled, she was turned on by the way Carly dressed, her seduction attempts all night, her flirtations with her and the boys, and the way she was all over her begging right now. Sam grabbed Carly's arms from around her neck and pushed the girl back against the wall of the stall. Carly whimpered and then gasped as Sam spun her around and held her arms above her head and then used her own body to pin the brunette against the wall.

"Want me to fuck you, Carly? Want me to fuck you like a whore in a dirty bathroom?" Sam whispered harshly in Carly's ear as she dropped one of her hands and ran it up the front or Carly's chest.

"Yes…oh…yes…please, Sam…fuck me…fuck me…I need it so bad." Carly gasped out as Sam's left pulled the top of her dress down and found her breasts. Carly let out another gasp and moan as Sam pushed her harder against the wall and used her legs to spread her own legs apart. Sam still had Carly's arms pinned above her head with her right hand.

"You are a whore aren't you, Carly? Tell me you are a whore!" Sam said as her left hand went under Carly's bra and pinched her already erect dark almost black nipple. She gasped in pain and pleasure as Sam pinched it hard.

"Ohhhh…yesss…yesss, baby…I…I am your whore. Please, Sam…please make me cum." Carly almost screamed. The band's music could be heard blaring in the bathroom but Carly's scream was still heard by the other patrons of the bathroom. Some left in disgust and others grinned at one another and some even wanted to stay and hear more. Sam knew Carly's screams could be heard but she did not care and the brunette girl was so high and turned on she did not even notice the loudness of her voice nor would she have cared.

Sam started kissing the back of Carly's neck and biting it as Carly moaned in the mixture of pain and pleasure. The brunette then felt Sam's hand leave her breasts and lift her skirt. Soon Sam pulled Carly's red panties down and Carly kicked them off and spread her legs wider and stuck out her butt to press it against Sam's pelvis. Carly gasped and moaned loudly as Sam's fingers spread the lips between her alabaster thighs and jerked on her tip toes as Sam touched her clit. Sam let go of Carly's hand as she played with the girl's clit and pulled her hair back.

"You want it don't you, slut? Those boys turned you on didn't they? You wanted to fuck them didn't you? You wanted them to gang bang you!" Sam said harshly and pulled the girl's hair harder.

Carly whimpered in the pain and pleasure, "N…no, baby, I…I just want you…please, Sam, please make me cum…it feels so good…please." Carly gasped out.

Sam pulled her hair harder and then thrust all four fingers of her left hand into Carly. Carly screamed at the initial pain of such a brutal thrust. "Lying whore! You wanted them!" Sam whispered into the girl's ear and started thrusting her hand harder and harder as Carly moaned in pain but soon the pain started to ease and was replaced with pleasure and she started to pant and scream in pleasure begging Sam not to stop. Sam let go of Carly's hair and bent the girl over more and withdrew her fingers from Carly. Carly groaned in frustration.

"Please…please Sam…don't stop…please." Carly cried out as tears leaked down her cheeks from the pain, the pleasure, and the frustration. Sam placed her left hand in her mouth forcing all four fingers past Carly's lips.

"Suck it, slut, suck it like you would a cock! I know you wish it was one of the boy's dicks and not my hand. Suck it and lick pussy from my fingers."

Carly tried to beg and tell Sam she did not want the boys but all she could do was choke as the fingers were thrust in and out of her. Carly was very inexperienced at giving oral sex to men, the only boy was Freddie and he told her she gave a lousy blow job, so she gagged and choked and slobbered all over Sam's fingers and spit ran down her chin. Sam's right hand found her clit and started to rub the swollen button as she lifted Carly's skirt higher to expose her butt. Sam removed her fingers from the girl's mouth and bent her over so much Carly had to use both her hands to grab the wall and hold her self up so she would not fall over. She moaned and screamed in pleasure as Sam rubbed her clit and then felt unfamiliar pressure on her anus. She turned her head and gave Sam a pleading look.

"No…please, baby, not there…please, Sam…I…please…AWWWW….Gooood!" Carly's pleas were ended by her scream as Sam placed three fingers inside her virgin hole. Carly's only taboo with sex with Sam was no anal sex. Sam thrust her fingers inside the girl's butt and ran her finger on her clit faster. Carly did not know which was more unbearable; the pain in her butt or the pleasure on her clit. She moaned and screamed and soon the pleasure overcame the pain as the muscles in her anus were stretched more and accustomed to Sam's three fingers. It gave her an odd pleasant sensation and even added to the intense pleasure on her clit. She started to thrust her butt back to meet Sam's forward thrust.

"You like that, don't you whore! You like getting your ass fucked! Tell me, slut! Tell me you want more!" Sam yelled at her.

"Yeesss…more…please more…I need to cum!" Carly yelled and then gasped loudly as Sam thrust a fourth finger inside her. The sensation of the last finger sent Carly over the edge. She screamed her orgasm and her body racked and trembled with pleasure. Sam continued to thrust with her fingers and play with Carly's clit until the girl begged her to stop. Carly fell against the wall of he bathroom stall panting, crying, and trembling in the blissful aftermath of her orgasm as Sam opened the bathroom stall door.

"Come on, Carls…do you want to see the rest of the concert or go home?"

Carly moved her head and looked at Sam and then her eyes flew open wide. Standing in the bathroom were a group of girls and boys and when they saw Carly they started clapping and making crude remarks of what they heard. Sam chuckled as Carly quickly pulled up her panties and adjusted her clothes and quickly walked from the bathroom muttering she wanted to go home. She may have been high on the meth but even that could not stop how embarrassed she was. On the cab drive home she did not say a word to Sam, but when they got home she went into her room and Carly started ranting and raving about what Sam did to her, but the blonde reminded Carly she started it. Sam soon had enough of the girl's hysterics and pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her, Sam was very aroused from the bathroom incident, and soon Carly forgot her anger and helped Sam undress.


	8. Chapter 8

Carly woke the next morning and heard the shower running as she sat up in the bed to look at the clock. As soon as she sat up she groaned and fell back down in the bed. Her head throbbed and almost every muscle in her body ached and then the memory of the previous night came flooding back to her. What she did at the concert in the bathroom and then the things Sam did to her when they got home. She painfully turned to her side and her pelvic area and anus throbbed in pain as a reminder of the things Sam did to her with the strap on dildo. Carly felt humiliated when she remembered how Sam had penetrated her butt and even more humiliation as she thought how much she begged for her blonde girlfriend to do those things to her. Carly curled up in a fetal position when she heard the shower stop and soon Sam stepped back into the room with a towel wrapped around her.

"You up, sleepy head." Sam said cheerfully.

"Yeah…I…I don't feel good. I think I'm going to be sick. What time and day is it?"

Sam chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed as she brushed her long blonde hair, "It is a little after eleven and it is Sunday. Do you want to get up now?"

Carly groaned, "No…I am so tired…I just want to sleep. Sam, what we did last night…umm…it was bad wasn't it?"

Sam giggled and touched Carly's arm, "Well…bad as in naughty but fun, yes. Bad as in we should not have done it, no. It was great…the sex and what we did in the bathroom at the concert…fuck that was hot."

Carly groaned again and lifted the covers over her head, "Ugh…don't remind me. I…I can't believe you did those things to me."

Sam laughed, "Hell, Carls, I wouldn't have but you begged for it…a lot and more than once. So do you want to stay in bed or get up?"

Carly brought the covers down from her face, "I…I want to stay in bed…I don't feel good. I may take a hot bath later. I am so sore and my head hurts…but right now I just want to sleep."

Sam smiled and got off the bed and reached into the night stand drawer. "Here…this may pick you up a little." Carly saw the girl was holding the pipe in her hand.

Carly shook her head, "No…I…I never want to do that again. Please, baby…I…put it away."

Sam smiled, "Sure, hun." She placed the pipe on the night stand. She saw Carly biting her lower lip as she stared at the pipe and noticed desire for the pipe in the brunette's eyes. Sam knew her mind said no but her body craved the drug. She new by the end of the day Carly would be smoking the pipe. Sam dropped her towel, put on a pair of blue bikini cotton panties, slipped on a tee shirt, and pulled up a pair of plaid shorts when both girls heard a knock at the door. Sam smiled at Carly.

"I'll get it." She said and walked from the room.

Carly watched her girlfriend leave and then reached for the pipe and stopped. _No! No! No! I don't want it._ She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but thoughts of the drug the pipe held consumed her. She heard a strong male voice coming from the living room and got up and slipped on a pair of panties and long tee shirt. When she entered the room she saw Sam talking to a very rugged and handsome black man dressed in a suit and a tall somewhat pretty Hispanic lady dressed in slacks and a sports jacket over a white blouse. She stood in the doorway and Sam looked at her and motioned for her to come into the room.

"This is Carly…it's her place and she is my girlfriend. Carly, this is Detective Miller and Detective Alvarez. They just told me my mom was found yesterday…dead." Sam looked back at the detective, "You can tell me in front of her. I don't have any secrets from Carly."

Carly's hand flew to her mouth and she gave a small whimper and her other hand took Sam's hand and held it tight.

"Yes, m'am…she was found murdered in her house. We were telling Samantha it looks…well…we suspect…ummm…"

Sam chuckled, "You can say it. I know my mother and so does Carly. We both know her all to well."

The detective nodded, "Well we suspect it was a drug deal gone bad or a dealer killed her because she could not pay or owed money. We are looking into the details right now."

"How…how did she die?" Carly asked.

"Her throat was cut by what we suspect right now from a razor blade…but we will have more information when the forensics comes back."

"When was the last time you were home, Samantha?" The female officer asked.

Sam looked at her coldly, "I have not been home in over five years. I never intended to go back to that house."

"Well…we are sorry and we'll let you know when we you can make the funeral arrangements. You do need to come down to the city morgue and identify the body…just a formality. How's tomorrow?"

Sam nodded and noticed the female cop as going to ask another question but the black detective told her it was time to leave. Once in their car the female detective looked at her partner.

"She did not look to upset, John."

"Come on, Alvarez, you used to work vice and seen it before. Her mom was an addict and from the looks of the place a long term addict. There was no telling what that poor girl had to endure in that home. You've seen it…the abuse and most likely she had to do other things just so her mother could get her fix. Would you be upset?"

Alvarez nodded she had seen that and worse. "Well…she did spend time in juvie…three years."

"Yeah for boosting a car and drug possession…weed. Don't go there, Teresa, this is just what it seems. An addict got killed for not paying a dealer and in that neighborhood it could have been at least a hundred suspects. We'll investigate a little and then close the case as another addict killed by a dealer."

Alvarez nodded but she was unsure if that was the case but decided to defer to the more experienced man. "The other girl…the very pretty brunette…she sure was coming down from something."

Miller laughed, "Yeah I noticed it too…but this is not vice. You work in homicide now so let's go do our job."

Again Alvarez nodded and dropped the subject.

Sam walked to the couch and sat down. _ It sure took them longer than I thought to find that bitches body_. She thought as Carly lay on the couch, wrapped herself in a blanket, and lay her head on Sam's lap. Carly knew about Sam's mother…she knew more than what Sam had told her. Carly knew about the abuse and even rape and what Sam had to do in that house, but she never told her love she knew. Carly knew Sam would open up one day when she was ready and Carly would be there for her on that day.

"Sam, remember when I first met your mom? We were what…twelve?"

"Thirteen…I was going to turn thirteen the next day…but I don't feel like walking down memory lane right now, Carly." Sam's hand instantly started stroking Carly's hair.

Carly ignored her, "Yeah thirteen…I thought that I was finally going to get to meet your mother after all the years knowing you and I was so excited. I thought that since my mom died when I was only two and you were like my sister…well…I thought your mom could be my mom and I would have someone to talk to and do mother daughter things with." Carly chuckled harshly, "Boy was I wrong." She snuggled closer to Sam. Sam just grunted and her thoughts turned back to the day Carly met her mother.

_It was the day before Sam's thirteenth birthday and she finally was going to let her best friend in the world meet her mother. Carly was excited but Sam was dreading the moment. She was a little angry at her friend and the pressure Carly kept putting on her about meeting her mother, and it was that anger that finally made her agree. Sam would introduce Carly to her mom out of spite. The two girls had plans were they would go to Sam's house and then Sam was going to spend the night with Carly and the two were going shopping the next day for Sam's birthday were Carly would buy her a present. Sam loved spending time with her friend. Carly made her life livable. The two girls got off the bus and walked to Sam's house. The blonde noticed her friend walked close to her and looked around nervously._

_Sam smiled grimly, "Not much of fairy town land is it, Carls." Carly nodded and grabbed Sam's hand and held it tight. Sam frowned sadly and was now wishing she would never have brought her friend here as both girls had to endure rude comments and catcalls from boys and men as they walked to Sam's house._

_Once inside the first thing Carly noticed was the smell. She almost gagged but shut her mouth tight so she would not insult her friend. The place smelled like urine, cigarettes, and body odor. She looked around and saw the home was a mess and when Sam's mother got off the couch with a glass of some clear liquid in her hand, Carly started to wish she never would have begged Sam to bring her here. The woman looked terrible and appeared she had not bathed in a week as she used her fingers to comb out her dirty unkempt hair. Carly smiled at the woman who just stared at her and the young girl thought Sam's mother may have been attractive at one time, but not anymore. Sam looked like her…a younger pretty version of her dirty mother._

"_Mom…this is Carly. Carly, my mother." Sam said in an embarrassed voice._

"_Nice to meet you, Ms. Puckett." Carly said cheerfully and stuck out her hand._

_The woman ignored her hand and looked closely at her, "So…this is the famous Carly, huh. Sam always talks about you. I feel like I am in the presence of royalty by the way she talks about you. Well tell me, Carly, what does a pretty sweet looking girl see in my daughter. I mean, why would a nice girl want to be friends with my slutty bitch of a daughter?" Carly did not know what to say so she just swallowed hard and Sam's mother laughed, "Awww…fuck girl, I'm just fucking around." She turned to Sam, "Samantha, my friend is coming over soon to bring…my medication." Carly noticed Sam flinch and nod as the older woman turned to her, "So…it was a pleasure, Carly but you have to go. Samantha has to…ummm…be a good girl and talk to my friend alone. He likes her a lot and she is so sweet to him." She then leered at Carly, "Unless you would like to meet him as well."_

_Sam grabbed Carly's arm and stared at her mother, "No! She…leave her out of this, mom! Leave her alone! You…you never get to even talk about her again, you bitch!" Sam fell to the floor and cried out after her mother slapped her face. Carly dropped to her knees and helped Sam to her feet. She wanted to cry for her friend but when she saw Sam smile at her she smiled back._

"_You…you had better leave, Carly. I…I don't think I am spending the night tonight. Maybe we can hook up tomorrow…I'll call you." Sam walked to her room and her mother walked to the kitchen. Carly stared after her friend and then followed the girl's mother into the kitchen._

"_Umm…Ms. Puckett…tomorrow is Sam's birthday you know and…"_

"_It is? Well how fucking about that. Well she will have a good little private party here, don't you fret."_

_Carly ignored her and was a little shocked the woman did not even remember her daughter's own birthday, "And she normally spends the night with me and we go shopping the next day…and…well…can she…spend the night with me?"_

_The woman poured more vodka in her glass, "No…afraid not. She has something to do tonight." She took a long swallow of the drink and then smiled at Carly, "You seem like a nice polite girl. Why would you want to be friends with a whore like Samantha; she's my daughter but she is no good and nothing but a troublesome whore. You would be better off if you just left and never saw her again." She took another swallow of her drink, "Well…nice meting you, girl, but you had better go now."_

_Carly nodded and turned away with tears in her eyes at the thought of what was going to happen to her best friend; a girl she loved like a sister…no more than a sister. Carly was only twelve but she could figure out what was going on in the home. She could see Sam's mother was an abusive drunk and drug user. She also felt a cold shiver up her spin as she understood what Sam would have to do so her mother could get her "medication". Carly took three steps out of the kitchen and then turned around and walked back to the woman._

"_No! No! Sam is going to spend the night with me!"_

_Sam's mother smiled cruelly, "Why you little, bitch. Who do you think you are coming into my house and telling me what my daughter is going to do?"_

_Carly swallowed hard, "I…I am a scared twelve year old girl who loves your daughter like a sister and who cares about her and who remembers her birthday! So basically to you I am nobody. But that girl in there means the world to me and…and while I may be a nobody but my dad is not!"_

"_And who the fuck is your dad?" _

"_My dad is an officer in the navy and he works with Naval Intelligence…and he knows people. He knows FBI and local cops and with one phone call I could have them over here in less than an hour. I…I don't think you would like that."_

_Sam's mother smiled but Carly saw she was a little intimated, "Is that right…well…call them then? Sam is staying here tonight. She needs to be here."_

_Carly reached into her purse that she had been holding; she knew her threat worked a little but only a little. The brunette girl pulled out her wallet and opened it and took out some folded bills. She threw them on the table. "There…that…that is one hundred and twenty dollars. I…I was going to use it on Sam's present. Its…its all the money I have. T…t…take it! Take it and let her leave." Carly had saved up the money all year to buy her friend a nice birthday present. She was going to surprise Sam with the new skateboard the blonde had been drooling over for the past months but it coast too much. _

_Sam's mother eyed the money and then scooped it up, "Well…I guess I should let the little whore enjoy her birthday." She looked over Carly, "But…she has to come back one day, girl. This is her home and the little slut has to come home one day." The woman let out a cackling laugh and walked back into the living room._

_Sam had heard the entire conversation as she stood in the hall. She ran back to her room and lay on her bed as Carly walked in. Her brunette friend did not say a word but started taking clothes from Sam's closet and drawers._

"_What are you doing, Carly?" Sam asked and noticed Carly was crying._

"_Packing you stuff. You are spending the night with me tonight…and…and as many other nights as you want to. You…you never have to come back here again, Sam."_

_Sam helped Carly pack what they could in three brown paper sacks and she left the house. She came back occasionally but from that day forward she mostly stayed with Carly._

_Later that night Carly handed Sam a card and a small wrapped box. "I…I know I usually go all out, Sam, but I…I didn't have the money this time. I'm sorry." Carly said as Sam opened the box and held up a tee shirt Carly purchased a week earlier. It was a tee shirt made by the same company that made the skateboard she was going to buy her friend. She thought it would be cool to see Sam ride the skateboard while wearing the new tee shirt. Sam put the shirt down and wrapped her arms around Carly and cried. It was the first time Carly had seen her friend cry. _

"_It…it is the best birthday present you have ever given me. I…I will never forget this present, Carly." Carly held her friend for over an hour while she shed tears for things she never could have shed before. Carly just held her and neither girl ever mentioned what Carly did or what Sam had over heard her friend do. That was the night Sam fell in love with Carly as more than a friend. It was the night Sam knew Carly would be the love of her life in so many ways. _

Sam looked down at Carly and the girl smiled sadly up at her. Sam felt a sudden rush of love for Carly again as she thought of her thirteenth birthday and stroked her hair. It was just an old habit she told her self. Whenever either girl was upset it always ended the same way, Carly's head in her lap and her stroking the long soft thick black hair.

"Sam…I know she…well…I know she is your mother…but…I…I'm not sorry she's dead. That's awful, I know…and I'm sorry for that." Carly said.

Sam leaned down and kissed Carly's forehead, "It's ok, baby, I'm not sorry either." Sam gently moved Carly's head off her lap and stood up, "Well…I am going shopping and then to the skateboard park. Do you want to come?"

Carly sat up slowly, "No…I want to go back to bed." She held out her hands for Sam to help her up which the blonde did. Sam half walked and half carried Carly to the room and gently laid her in the bed. Sam saw Carly's eyes glance at the pipe and then back at her.

"What are you going shopping for? We have plenty of food."

Sam grinned, "Silly, have you noticed I only have two pair of shorts and one pair of jeans and a couple of shirts and not to mention I need some underwear."

Carly giggled, "Yeah…you need more clothes. Baby, don't by those horrible boy boxer briefs…but some cute panties to. I wish I was feeling better so I could help you pick some out." Sam saw Carly eye the pipe again and the brunette bit her loser lip as she always did when nervous.

Sam leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips, "You rest…after last night you need it." Sam giggled and Carly blushed as Sam walked to the door.

"I love you, Sam, I love you very much."

Sam looked back and saw Carly curl up in the bed and then the blonde walked back to the night stand and picked up the pipe and put it in her pocket. She looked at Carly, "You don't need anymore of this today." Sam walked from the room feeling love for the girl again.

Sam got to the car in the parking garage and threw the pipe in the glove compartment and slammed it shut. She then started slamming her hand on the steering wheel.

"No! No! No! Don't get soft, Sam! Don't get a conscience now! She turned you in! Fuck the past…who cares what she did when she was twelve! She sent you to that hell hole and it is her fault you had to do the things you did to survive! Fuck her! You hate her!" Sam shouted aloud and started the car. She felt her anger to Carly come back as she thought of times in the youth center when she got into fights, beat people, got raped, and even murdered…poor Maria still haunted her at times. She relaxed a little as she drove and smiled. She needed to do something bad today to help her get over her moment of weakness.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam drove to the skateboard park and met Rick. Rick was nineteen and already out of high school. He worked at the park and Sam trusted him enough to use him as one of her dealers. He would sell to the kids at the park and around the school.

"'Sup, Sam." He said from behind the counter. Sam smiled and then eyed the kids at the park. Most were young and with their parents but there were a few older ones about. One in particular caught her eye. It was a girl who looked about thirteen or fourteen with very short blonde hair that was cut just below her ears and off the collar if her tee shirt in the back. She stood about five feet even and was very cute. Not a stunning beauty like Carly but cute. Sam turned to Rick.

"Not much…how's business?"

Rick smiled, "Well the park is going good but yours is better. Better than expected." The boy lifted the counter and motioned Sam into the back where he handed her an envelope. Sam opened it and smiled. It contained a large amount of twenty dollar bills. She looked back at Rick.

"Better than expected…no young kids right? I don't want you selling to anyone under fourteen."

Rick nodded, "Yeah I know the rules. And only people we know."

Sam smiled, she knew she could trust Rick to an extent but years in the youth center taught her not to trust anyone one hundred percent. "Whose the new girl…the short haired blonde?"

Rick smiled, "Nikki…she's been hanging out here the last week. Came from Wisconsin or some other state in the Midwest. Lives wither aunt and uncle…although she doesn't go home much and stays here most of the time. She was living with Tony for a while…you know doing him for a place to stay I think, but he dumped her. I caught her living in the back room a couple of days ago but did not say anything. I think her home life is pretty bad and I felt sorry for her so I let it go."

"What is she…thirteen, fourteen, maybe fifteen? Hell Tony's twenty nine or thirty! The perv could go to jail, not that it would be a big loss to the world."

Rick laughed, "Hell no…she's eighteen. Looks young I know. She ain't a tweeker through. She smokes up every once in a while but that's it."

"Introduce me…she may want a job." Sam said with a grin and Rick nodded. The two walked back out to the front where Rick called Nikki over. The girl picked up her board and slowly made her way nervously to the counter. Up close Sam thought she was even cuter and noticed she was not wearing makeup and had light freckles across her nose and did only stand about five foot or maybe even an inch shorter. Sam thought she looked like a cute little pixie. Like Tinker Bell and fresh…that was how Sam would describe her. Not girl next door but fresh looking.

"Nikki, this is Sam. Sam this is Nikki." Rick said and Sam held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Nikki said in a Midwest accent and Sam smiled.

"I was going to get something to eat…want to go with me? My treat."

Nikki shrugged, "Sure…I could eat I guess." Truth was she was starving. She had not eaten in almost two days and before that it was just chips and vending machine snacks. She wanted real food.

Sam took her skate board and led her to her car. The girl kept quite as she sized Sam up. They ate lunch where Nikki got a double hamburger and fries and a chocolate shake and amazed Sam when she ate the entire lunch. Sam assumed she had not eaten good in days and she looked like she needed a shower. During lunch Sam pried and found out she was from Indiana and moved to Seattle seven months ago and her parents left her with her aunt and uncle while they decided to move to "God knows where" as Nikki put it. Sam pried and after she told Nikki about her mother and the things she had to do the girl opened up more and told Sam her uncle raped her about two months ago and her aunt was a drunk so she split. She lived on the streets for a while and then met Tony and crashed at his place for several weeks and traded her body for a place to stay. Nikki defended herself and explained to Sam she did not whore herself out for a place to crash but kind of liked Tony. Sam thought that was a lie since no one kind of liked Tony. The boy was a first class stoner and only had a job and place to stay because his dad paid his bills just to get him out of the house. Nikki said she got tired of Tony and for the past week or so she had been living in the back room of the skate park. She mentioned Rick knew but was nice enough to let it pass and not say a word as long as the owner did not find out. Nikki said she kept her small area clean and neat so the owner would not suspect when he made one of his rare visits.

After lunch Sam did want to go shopping for some new clothes and while she was not into shopping she did need clothes. She thought about driving Nikki back to the skate park but it was miles back the opposite way she was going so she came up with another plan. She did think the girl was just so cute and could not keep her eyes off the small girl's small tan legs as her jean skirt rode up when she sat down. Plus she was horny. Last night she had sex with Carly a lot but it was not to please her sexually. She used the strap on dildo on her brunette girlfriend hard and at times brutal, and Carly begged for more. Sam chuckled as she drove, _hell those girls in juvie were right, that shit made Carly a horny little freak_. But Sam did not get any sexually satisfaction from it. She did not want Carly to do things to her but instead wanted to hurt the girl. So while Carly had a number of orgasms last night, Sam did not have one. She was aroused at the thoughts of the previous night and what she did and then this little pixie girl was turning her on as well. So instead of driving Nikki back to the skate park she drove in the direction of the downtown area where she would go shopping. After a few more miles, Sam pulled over into a vacant lot surrounded by deserted buildings where the owners decided to move towards the suburbs to improve their businesses. Sam turned the car off and Nikki moved a little closer and smiled seductively.

"I assume this is where you seduce me and introduce me to the sexual pleasures of how a girl can please another girl. I've never been with a girl before, but I could with someone as pretty as you."

Sam grinned and then grabbed Nikki's short hair and pulled it back hard. "Don't fucking assume you know me! No this is not where I seduce you and give you pleasure! This is where we switch seats, I pull down my pants, I hurt you a little, you go down on me until I cum, and then I kick you out of my car! I may have gone down on you to, but I don't think you showered in a few days and I am not going to stick my tongue in your stinking snatch.! Now take your top and bra off so I can play with your nipples while you go down on me!"

Nikki whimpered and nodded her head as Sam let go of her hair. She pulled her top and bra off and Sam liked the girl's breasts. They were small but fit her tiny body perfectly, firm, and tipped with nice pink nipples. They soon switched seats and Sam dropped her seat back, pulled off her shorts and panties, and grabbed Nikki's by her hair again and pushed her between her legs. A while later Sam had her orgasm and thought the girl did a pretty decent job once Sam guided her to the right spots. Sam pulled her shorts and panties up and grinned at Nikki. The small blonde gave her a shy half smile and gently rubbed her sore nipples before putting on her bra and shirt.

"Did…did you have to pinch and bite them so hard? I…I think you bruised them." She muttered, "And…and I…I liked going down on you, but well…did you have to make me lick your ass?" Nikki said again softly; she was a little afraid on this beautiful blonde girl.

Sam laughed, "I like what I like. You could have gotten out anytime; I didn't lock the door."

Nikki smiled again, "Well…it was fun…maybe we…well…maybe we can do it again?" She added hopefully.

Sam laughed again, reached into her glove compartment, got out a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote down her cell number. She kissed Nikki passionately and handed her the paper. "That's my cell. Call me in a week or so and we can meet again and I may have a job for you and a place to stay. Don't fucking call me in less than a week! I mean that; now get the fuck out!"

Nikki looked at her, "You're…you're kidding, right? I…I mean…the skate park must be ten miles from here. How…how do I get back?"

Sam smiled and grabbed the girl's hair once more and pulled, "More like fifteen and I don't give a fuck how you get back! You are a resourceful girl and I am sure you will think of something. Men will do anything for a blow job. Now get the fuck out!" Sam slammed the girl's head against her side window and Nikki whimpered out and then got out of the car. Sam got back in the driver's seat, started the car, and drove away without even looking back.

Sam did her shopping and then drove home to find Carly awake and standing in the kitchen cooking dinner or trying to. Carly was normally a wizard in the kitchen but it appeared as if she was struggling as she turned to Sam and smiled sadly. Sam thought it looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sam asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"FUCK!" Carly shouted as she burned her finger on a hot frying pan and stuck it in her mouth. Sam walked to her and put her arms around her from behind.

"Calm down, Carls, what's wrong? Trying a new recipe?" Sam asked as she kissed the back of Carly's neck and started to grind her pelvis into Carly's butt. She was horny again and while she hated Carly she still thought the girl was the prettiest girl she ever saw and she loved having sex with her. Carly just turned and put her arms around Sam.

"Ohhh….Sam…I…I can't seem to even get this damn stir fry right! I…I burned the first batch! I…I can't focus today!" Carly whined as she hugged Sam. Sam smiled evilly. She knew what the problem was, Carly needed more of the drug. Sam pushed the girl back a little.

"Did you even take a shower today?"

Carly shook her head while she bit her lower lip and Sam reached around her and turned off the burner for the stove and took Carly's hand. Sam led her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed and then sat next to her.

"Tell you what, Carly, go take a shower…I may join you…and then we will go out for dinner." Sam said as she kissed Carly's neck. Carly moaned in pleasure and muttered her agreement. They showered and fooled around until the hot water ran out and then got out to get dressed for dinner. While Sam was blow drying her hair she noticed Carly was fidgeting and having to reapply her makeup twice. The brunette girl would throw her mascara brush down, curse, and start twisting her fingers in her hair. Sam smiled again, finished blow drying her hair, and walked to the closet. She pulled a small black bag from the closet and walked to the bed and placed the bag on the bed. Sam pulled out the pipe and small clear plastic bag with four the meth crystals in it. Carly had watched her the entire time and when she saw the drugs she her eyes grew wide with desire and doubt.

"Come on, baby, you need to calm down. Just do one to calm your nerves; hell your making me freak with all your fidgeting." Sam said in a caring voice.

Carly shrugged, "I…well…maybe one would be ok…I don't know what's wrong with me…I…I can't relax today." Carly walked to the bed and Sam handed her the pipe and lit it for her. The drug had it's effect and Carly was soon high and even asked for more, which Sam let her do.

Over the next couple of weeks Sam saw Carly change as she became more dependent on the drug. Carly missed a few days of school, something she never did in the past, got more irritable, and her appearance started to change. Carly had always been very particular in her clothes and made sure she always dressed to perfection and everything always matched, but over the week she seemed she did not care. She would haphazardly put on her makeup and were clothes that did not match and several times Sam had to make her take a shower. Sam enjoyed watching the girl self destruct and would with hold the drug for a day and watch Carly fidget, twist her hair, act nervous, and almost beg for the drug. Sam would get tickled when Carly would try and seduce her to get the drug…like Sam could not just take Carly when she wanted her. One day Sam came home after withholding the drug from Carly for a day and a half and the brunette ransacked their bed room looking for Sam's hiding place. Sam found Carly sitting on the bed almost pulling her hair out fidgeting and crying. When Sam asked what was going on, Carly yelled at her and told her she was trying to reorganize the room. Sam slapped her for yelling at her and Carly started begging for the drug. Sam gave her the drug and a high Carly apologized to Sam and begged the girl to have sex with her. Sam did and an old non drug addicted Carly never would have let Sam do the perverted things to her that Sam did that day and into the night, but a tweeker Carly did not care. She would have done anything and allowed Sam to use her in anyway just to get her fix. Later that night Sam knew it was time. She decided it was time to call Freddie. The blonde smiled at her next step in her plan and then thought of Nikki and wandered why the girl had yet to call her. She sighed and pushed the thought from her mind. Carly's destruction came first.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost a week later and a Friday evening when Sam invited Freddie over for dinner without Carly's knowledge. Carly's cooking had been terrible lately and the girl rarely at now days as it was so Sam ordered out. Sam had Carly shower and put on her makeup to perfection, which took a while, and had her dress in a simple light red sundress. Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching television, well Sam was and Carly kept getting up and pacing the floor and fidgeting and begging Sam for "just one more" rock of meth. Sam had withheld the drug for almost two days and Carly was going crazy with with drawl. She had resulted to begging and pleading and promising Sam anything she wanted she would do including any sexual act the blonde could thank of. Not that the sexual acts enticed Sam, she got what she wanted from Carly whenever she wanted it anyway, but having Carly beg and promise anything made Sam smile and would make Carly regret she made the deal with Sam when Sam did give the girl her fix. So Sam waited with dinner on the table for Freddie to arrive and watched amused as Carly paced and fidgeted and even started complaining she got a pimple.

"Damn it, Sam! I…I never had a fucking pimple in my life! God!" Carly cursed as she paced the floor. Sam chuckled at the girl's language; Carly used to never curse like she had been over the last few weeks. And she was right, she never had a pimple blemish her once perfect complexion but Sam knew it was one of the side effects of meth. She was told in juvie that you could spot a meth addict or "tweeker" as they were called by their poor complexion and teeth. Most meth addicts will grind their teeth and the drug can rot their teeth. Sam wished Carly's perfect white teeth would rot and fall out now, but she knew it would take more time before that would happen. Sam also noticed the girl had already lost weight since she was not eating and when high on the drug she was constantly moving and doing something. Yes Sam was enjoying Carly's destruction and had even more planned for the girl.

"Sam…Sam!" Carly shouted and snapped Sam out of her thoughts. "Can I…please, baby, just a little…just a small amount. Please." Carly begged and Sam shook her head.

"Later, baby, we have company coming over. And stop picking at your arms." Carly had been picking at a sore on her arm; another side effect of the drug; when high meth uses felt "bugs" crawling in their skin and would pick at them to get them out.

Just as Carly was about to reply the doorbell rang and Sam got up to answer it. She opened the door and Carly saw it was Freddie. Sam let the boy in.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get the fuck out of my house!" Carly screamed and Freddie grinned.

"Now, Carls honey, Freddie is our guests. I invited him here so be nice." Sam said and led Freddie to the couch.

"Fuck this! I don't need this shit!" Carly yelled and stormed to her room.

Freddie chuckled and looked at Sam with lust in his eyes as he put his arm around the blonde, "Told you she wouldn't go for it…she hates me…so it's just you and me, sexy. Any idea on what we could do?"

Sam smiled sweetly at the boy, "If you don't get your fucking arm from around me I swear I will not only break it I will make you into a eunuch." Freddie removed his arm. "Trust me…she will do whatever I tell her to do."

Freddie shrugged, "Ok…but I still say she won't. She looks…well…different. She lost weight. Still sexy as hell but just different."

Sam laughed, "Yeah…she has not been eating much. Stressed from school I guess." Truth was Carly had not been to school all week. They both hear noise coming from the room like someone was throwing things around. Sam smiled and knew what Carly was doing. "Give me ten minutes, Freddie, and knock on the door. I promise she'll do whatever you want her to…I mean anything." Sam got off the couch and walked into the room while Freddie stared at his watch counting the minutes. He was excited and aroused since his long time fantasy of having sex with Carly was about to come true and then when he thought of am being involved the ten minutes seemed like ten hours.

Sam walked into the room and saw Carly emptying the drawers to the dresser. "What are you doing, Carly." Sam asked quietly.

Carly turned around quickly, "Where is it? I…I need it, Sam! And…and what the hell is Freddie doing here." She said harshly and Sam walked to her and slapped her face and pushed her to the bed.

"Just fucking stay there, bitch, and listen to me!" Sam yelled and then calmly sat next to Carly and took her hand. "Now, baby, I will give you some but first you have to do something for me."

Carly smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam, "Anything, baby, I'll do anything…can…can I have some first?"

Sam kissed Carly gently on the lips, "No…not first. First you do something for me. I want you to sit here and look all pretty like you are and Freddie and I and you are going to have a little private party tonight. I am going to go get him to come in here and you are going to do give him a blow job and then you get your fix and then the three of us are going to have some real fun…and you will do whatever I tell you."

Carly's eyes went wide, "Sam…no…I…I can't. Why…why would you make me. I…I love you and you love me. Don't make me…please."

Sam smiled and kissed the girl again, "Yes you are or no more. I will cut you off and trust me you cannot get anymore from anyone else." Sam reached in the pocket of her jeans and brought out the pipe and meth. She held it up to tease Carly and the girl tried to grab it. "No…no, baby. You do what I say first."

Carly started to cry but never took her eyes off the drug she craved more than anything. She fidgeted and pulled her hair as Sam teased her with it. "O…ok…but please…just this one time…please."

Sam smiled, "Of course baby…just this one night with Freddie…and don't worry I'll be here too." Sam got off the bed and opened the door and called for Freddie.

Freddie entered the room and Saw Carly was crying a little but looking so sexy as Sam made her way back to the bed and sat next to her girlfriend. She patted Carly's thigh. "Ok, baby, go suck his dick." Carly nodded, got off the bed, and walked over to Freddie. The boy tried to kiss her but she turned her head and Sam laughed.

"Give her time, Freddie. Now, Carls, on your knees and make him feel good." Sam said and started removing her clothes. Carly dropped to her knees and Freddie unbuttoned his jeans and dropped his pants. Carly stared at his erect penis and took it in her hand. She turned to Sam, who was sitting on the bed naked, and the blonde nodded at her. Carly turned her head back around and opened her mouth as Freddie grabbed a handful of her thick black hair and pushed her head onto his penis. He let out a loud groan as the girl's mouth closed around him.

Sam watched in amusement and started to actually get turned on while she watched her girl friend suck the boy. If you could call it sucking since Freddie more like fucked her mouth. He pulled her hair back tight and thrust himself into the girl's mouth until she was gagging and had saliva running down her chin. After a few moments he pushed her off him and Carly would gasp for breath and the boy would once again pull her head to him. Sam saw he was enjoying his self while Carly had tears running down her face. She loved seeing the beautiful brunette tormented but she did not want the boy to come yet and wanted to hurt Carly more so she got off the bed and pulled the two apart. Freddie groaned his disappointment and Sam smiled.

"Don't worry, Freddie, she's going to swallow your cum. We have all night. But first I promised her something." She pulled Carly to her feet and walked her to the bathroom. She laid the pipe and meth on the sink counter.

"Here…smoke it and then come back in the room. We are going to party all night. And don't make me come get you!" Sam turned to the door, "Oh…when you come out; come out naked and put some of that lube in you…Freddie can't fuck a dry pussy." Sam walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Carly stared at the pipe and then herself in the mirror and asked herself how it came to this. She started to cry a little and looked at the pipe again and prayed for strength not to use it. After a few moments her willpower collapsed and she picked up the pipe and lit it. When she smoked the meth she took off her clothes, put some lube inside of her, and opened the bathroom door and looked at the bed. High or not high Carly felt jealousy coarse through her body at the scene.

On the bed Sam was on her back with her legs spread wide and moaning in pleasure as Freddie was on top of her thrusting inside of her. Carly heard Sam moan and beg for Freddie to do it harder and she collapsed to the floor on her butt and placed her back to the wall as she stared at the scene. Sam took time from her pleasure and looked at her and smiled and motioned her to join her on the bed. Carly stood and crawled into the bed next to Sam as the boy thrust into Sam harder. Sam was panting and moaning and begging Freddie to make her come as she reached out and held Carly's hand. Sam then lifted her legs higher and put them on Freddie's shoulders and begged the boy to fuck her until she came. Freddie started thrusting harder and harder and Sam let out a loud gasping moan and clutched the boys back as her nails dug into his back as she came. After a long orgasm Sam let her legs down and grabbed Freddie's butt to slow him down and kissed him on the neck.

"Oh…fuck…that was great…damn Freddie…you made me cum so fucking good. Now…it's Carly's turn." Freddie grinned and climbed off Sam and grabbed Carly and spread her legs. He thrust into her hard and Carly let out a scream. Sam turned to her side and prompted her head on her hand and watched. It did not take long for Freddie to come. He pulled out and Sam reached down and removed his condom. She then shocked both Carly and Freddie when she placed the condom on Carly's lips and made her suck the boy's sperm from the latex. Carly whimpered but did what Sam told her to do. Freddie thought it was kinky and it turned him on more.

That night both Freddie and Sam used Carly and her body in anyway they wanted and Sam kept her high on the meth. The next morning Sam woke in the bed with Carly's arms wrapped around her and smiled when she looked at the girl. She looked like what happened to her. Her makeup was all running, her hair was wild looking, and she looked wore out; which she was. She crashed from the drug about an hour ago after Freddie left and Sam knew she would sleep until late afternoon. Sam had left both Freddie and Carly alone earlier that night when she got bored with both of them and made them move to the guest room. She drifted asleep hearing Carly's moans of both pleasure and pain as Freddie used the girl and was even impressed the nerd boy had they cruelty in him. Sam assumed Carly crawled into their bed after Freddie left. Sam unwrapped Carly's arms from her body and got up to take a shower when she noticed her cell phone was blinking that she had a message. She smiled as she listened to Nikki's voice asking…begging…her to come to the skate park as soon as she could to pick her up. The girl explained she needed a place to stay and would be interested in that job. Sam smiled as she got into the shower; things were going better than she expected and soon Carly would be ruined like the girl ruined her.

Sam decided to let Nikki sweat it out another day and did not answer her cell the four times the girl called. She would go meet her tomorrow. She ate the left over food they never got to for lunch and after a few hours of watching television and thinking of the next step in hurting Carly she decided to wake the girl. She nudged Carly awake and the girl moaned.

"Sam…ohhh…God I am do sore…what…what did I do last night?" Carly asked and ran her fingers through her hair. She frowned when she discovered locks of her hair almost glued together by Freddie's cum.

Sam smiled, "Oh…don't play innocent, Carls…you know damn well what you did. Hell you could not get enough of him or me. I finally got wore out from Freddie and you and left you alone and from the sounds you were making you had a good time without me."

Carly gave Sam a shocked look, "Sam…I…ohhhh…please Sam…don't leave me…I…I'm sorry…it will never happen again…please…I…I love you."

Sam smiled, "I am not mad…but you will do it again; maybe not with Freddie but with someone else." Sam tossed some folded bills on the bed next to Carly and stood up and walked out of the room. She stopped and turned when Carly called her name. The girl was crying.

"What…what…what is this for? The money."

Sam smiled, "Your cut. You don't think Freddie fucked you for free do you? I get sixty percent and you get the rest. Pretty much the standard rate for a whore and her…ummm…manager…check around. Do you want breakfast or do you just want to get high all day?" She pointed at the night stand and the pipe on top of it Sam left the room and heard Carly crying. Sam smiled as she left the room. Of course Freddie did not pay her but she wanted Carly to think that.


	11. Chapter 11

Carly crashed almost all day Saturday while Sam spent the day in and out of the house doing her "errands". The blonde decided to go and meet with Nikki later that afternoon instead of waiting the next day like she planned since she was a little bored. As she drove to the skate park she thought about the phone conversation she had with Spencer when he called the house earlier. The school called him and informed Carly's brother that his sister had not been in school all last week and missed several days the week before. Sam used to get along with Spencer very well until she went to juvie, but ever since she was convicted the boy did not like her and hated Carly would visit her and was in a relationship with her. Sam had told Spencer Carly was sleeping and the two got into an argument and he hung up after he told Sam he was coming over the next day to talk to his sister. Carly had not spoken to Spencer in several weeks and when the boy saw his sister now Sam knew she was going to have a problem when he saw Carly. Worse case scenario was Spencer takes her away and places her in rehab and Sam did not want that; she was not done with Carly yet. She wanted to hurt the girl more. Sam decided she would worry about Spencer tomorrow as she pulled into the skate park.

Sam had a brief conversation and collected money from Rick. The boy told Sam to be careful since word was Spider was asking a lot of questions regarding his cousin's death in the youth center. Apparently a couple of the girls that got out had been talking to the drug dealer and Sam's name came up often. Sam told Rick she would be ok and not to worry. Sam was really not too worried herself since no one actually knew she killed the girl, but if Spider did come after her she needed more muscle. She had several boys working for her but they were not the type she needed. She needed people who could kill someone and not think twice about it. She needed people more like her. The blonde met Nikki, who looked tired and dirty, and they got into the car after Nikki tossed a black trash bag that contained the few clothes she owned and some other personal items into the back seat. Nikki leaned against the passenger side door and turned her body to Sam.

"Thanks, Sam…for picking me up."

Sam smiled, "No problem, you look like shit. What happened?"

Nikki shrugged, "Well…the owner found out I was living here and…well…he said he would let me stay if I put out for him. I did until his wife found out and for the past week I have been living on the streets." Nikki frowned, "God I need a shower. So…I asked about you and found out some interesting things."

Sam grinned, "Like what?"

Nikki smiled, Sam liked her smile, "Well…I heard you were dating…let's see how it was put to me 'one of the prettiest if not prettiest girl in Washington'." Nikki giggled, "So are you still seeing her?" Sam nodded and Nikki frowned, "You did not tell me you had a girlfriend….does she now what you made me do to you?"

Sam glanced at her, "Made you? I didn't hear you complain. Yes I am still seeing her, we live together. My relationship with her is none of your fucking business. Remember that, Nikki, and we will get along fine."

Nikki smiled, "Sure, baby, but does she ummm…hope she likes to share." The small blonde said in a seductive voice and Sam laughed.

"She'll do what ever I tell her. So what else did you hear about me?"

"That you spent time in juvie…and…well…I heard you ran the place before you got out."

Sam looked at her, "And what did they say I ran?"

Nikki shrugged, "Oh…the drugs and even prostitution and stuff. They said you were a bad ass and…well…they told me what those tattoos on your face mean and other things. So…did you really do things like that?"

Sam pulled the car over in a tire squealing stop in the parking lot of a gas station. She unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed the little blonde girl's arm and twisted hard. Nikki whimpered and cried out in pain.

"Take off your shirt!" Sam ordered. Nikki gave her a confused look and that hesitation caused Sam to slap the girl hard and roughly pull her tee shirt over her head. Nikki had tears running down her cheeks and whimpered out again and looked at Sam with fright in her eyes.

"Now the bra and your shorts! Do it, bitch, or I'll do it for you and you want like that!" Sam commanded. Nikki nodded and unhooked her bra and then pulled down her shorts. Sam noticed she was not wearing any panties.

"S…S…Sam…if…if you want me to go down on you again…I…I will…you…you don't have to make me." Nikki squeaked out in her fear.

Sam stared at her coldly, "Fuck you, Nikki…I need to make sure you aren't wearing a fucking wire!" Sam slapped the girl again and then backhanded her making her nose bleed. "Get your bag and empty it!" Nikki wiped her nose with her hand and started to sob due to the pain and embarrassment she felt at being naked as she grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Empty it!" Sam ordered and Nikki emptied the contents into the passenger side and Sam reached down and started going through the contents. All she found were some dirty clothes, a tooth brush, and tooth paste. She sat back up and grabbed Nikki's hair and pulled her close and slapped her again. Nikki started crying harder.

"I…please, Sam…I…I…"

"Shut up, bitch!" Sam said as she pushed the girl away, "Never ask me again or mention to me or anyone…I mean anyone including my girlfriend, Carly, about what happened in juvie! Understand? And never ask about me again or tell anyone anything about what I do and what you will be doing from now on. I would hate to have to get another tattoo on my face because of you!" To get her point across Sam slapped the girl again. "Now clean yourself up and put your fucking close back on!"

Nikki nodded and cried as she put her clothes back on. After a while she calmed down and her nose stopped bleeding and she found the courage to talk again. "Sam…what…well…what is the job? And…will I be living with you and your girlfriend?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah you can stay with us as long as you don't cause problems and as for the job…let's get you cleaned up and showered and we'll talk about it later at home. But don't worry…it's something you've done before." Sam said with a grin.

Nikki remained silent for the rest of the ride and worried about what she had gotten herself into. She did need a place to stay and she was very attracted and drawn to Sam in a way she never felt about another girl. There was something about the harsh blonde that made Nikki want her and be around her. Maybe it was the power she felt in the girl. Nikki had always been drawn to people in power and authority and she sensed it in Sam. Nikki smiled, she may be dating the so named prettiest girl in Washington but the small blonde was determined to do anything to replace this Carly girl in Sam's bed.

They entered the apartment and Sam noticed Carly must still be in bed, "Nikki, go take a shower upstairs. There should be a clean towel and soap. I'll put your clothes in the washer and get you something to wear until they are dry. Our clothes won't fit you but I can get you a tee shirt or something. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for some new clothes. Take those clothes off too so I can wash them." Sam said

Nikki looked around the place, "It's nice in here…nice place." She took off her clothes and noticed Sam looking at her small body. Nikki walked seductively, pressed her body against the taller girl, leaned up and kissed her. Sam responded by grabbing her butt and pulling her in closer as Nikki wrapped her arms around her. They kissed for a while and Sam pushed her away hard, "Get cleaned up first. You smell like a five dollar whore." Nikki frowned and walked up the stairs.

Sam gathered the clothes and put them in the wash and sat down on the couch where she opened up a bag and pulled out a new digital camera she bought earlier in the day. She was playing with the camera when Carly walked into the room wearing just a short tee shirt and panties. Sam could tell she took a shower since her hair was still wet and she did not seem high. Sam thought she still looked so pretty but knew her looks would fade the more she stayed on the meth. That made Sam smile. Carly sat down on the couch far away from Sam and the blonde ignored her. After a few moments Carly turned to Sam.

"Sam…who's in our shower upstairs?"

Sam looked at her, "Nikki." She said and took a picture of Carly. Carly ignored the photo to test the camera.

"Who's Nikki?" Carly said as she picked at a scab on her arm.

Sam smiled and put the camera on the table in front of her, "Our new roommate. Stop picking at it."

Carly dropped her hand, "I…when did we decide to get a roommate. It is my place after all and I think I should have been involved in any decision about a roommate." Carly said sternly.

Sam grinned, "I decided she could live here. I met her at the skate park last week and she is homeless and needs a place. She had been living on the streets for a while."

Carly stared at her, "Is that all she is…a homeless girl? Or…or…did you fuck her?"

Sam ginned wider, "No I did not fuck her! She did go down on me a couple of weeks ago, but I did not fuck her."

Carly looked at Sam in shock and hurt, "I…I want her out! I…get her out of here now!" Carly made an attempt to hit Sam.

Sam grabbed Carly's arm and twisted it hard and Carly let out a gasp of pain. "I decide who lived here and who doesn't…until Spencer kicks us out. He may by the way. He called earlier and wants to come over tomorrow. Call him later and tell him you will meet him for lunch but not here. And be fucking sober when you see him!" Sam let go of Carly's arm and the brunette nodded as she rubbed her wrist.

"What…what if he does kick us out. Where will we go? What will we do? Sam…I…I can't let him see me like this…what am I going to do." Carly asked in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, Carly, if he decides not to pay the rent…I can and if he does not renew the lease we can put it in my name. Or you can move in with him and I can find a place to live…with Nikki. And stop picking at your sore…God you are pathetic."

The last part got to Carly. She was actually thinking of begging Spencer to take her and get her help, but she could not bare the thought of being without Sam. She loved the girl still. "Ok…I…I know you will think of something. Can…can I have some now? I…I need some, Sam."

Sam smiled, "Sure…but I want you to meet Nikki first. You may like her. She is eighteen and looks a lot younger and so tiny…like a pixie. I think I'll call her Tinker Bell…for her nick name. She's real cute. What nick name would you like to use?"

Carly gave Sam a confused look, "I…what do you mean?"

Sam reached down and picked up the camera, "You work name…we'll think about it. Now go get dressed up and put on some makeup. Look sexy but not too slutty…we'll do that later. I like the plaid dress you wore to the concert. Do your hair real nice…I like it piled up on top of your head for starters…we can also let it down. We are going to take some pictures of you and Nikki for the website. Of course we can only take a couple of her until we get her some clothes. Hurry, baby, and then you can get high before we take the pictures. And put some makeup on those sores on your arms…cover them up."

Carly stood and walked to the room. She had no idea what Sam was talking about but knew better than to argue with her. Her main focus right now was to get high, see who this Nikki bitch is and find out what she means to Sam, and then think of how she was going to handle Spencer…in that order. She frowned when she heard Sam yell for her to make sure she wore sexy underwear and her black thigh highs. She needed to get high very badly right now and knew she would do whatever Sam asked of her to get the drug her body craved.

Sam sat on the couch when Nikki walked downstairs with a white towel wrapped around her. Sam tossed her a tee shirt and the girl dropped her towel and put it on and then sat close to Sam on the couch so their legs touched. Sam put her arm around her.

"So let's talk about your job."

Nikki smiled, "Ok…well…I guess I am…umm…going to sell things for you?"

Sam smiled, "Smart girl…what do you think you are going to sell?"

"Drugs." Nikki whispered and Sam grinned.

"No…not drugs. I was thinking of your cute little ass."

Nikki pulled away and stared at her, "I…I don't think I could do that…I…no…I can't."

Sam laughed, "Hell you have sold your ass for a place to stay…twice. And with me you get a place to stay, forty per cent of the money, new clothes, and my protection. I am not talking about putting you on the streets. You are too fucking cute for that. No…I was thinking more select clients. You can make some good money. Plus what is the difference in this than fucking for a place to stay? Hell you would fuck me just to love here so why not make money off it. You need to shave that cute little pussy some. To much hair down there. Men like them trimmed and neat now."

Nikki twisted her hands and looked at her feet, "If…if I do this…damn I can't believe I am even thinking about it…I…I can stop anytime? And…and if I meet the guy and don't want to have sex with him I don't have to…I want to be able to have that choice."

Sam grinned and took Nikki's hand in hers, "Sure, baby, you get that choice. Trust me, no average off the street guys. Men who want to date for the night and not just a quick blowjob in the back of a car."

Nikki nodded, "Ok…umm…sure I'll do it." She then looked up at Sam and smiled, "Does that mean I don't get to fuck you…I…I was kind of hoping…well…I wanted to…to be your girl and let you…"

"No you do not get to fuck her and you are not her girl! And you do not get to even touch her so back off, bitch!" Carly shouted at Nikki as she walked into the room. Nikki stared at Carly and her first impression was that the people who told her that Sam's girlfriend was the prettiest girl in Washington were wrong. Nikki had lived in Indiana before moving here and she would say Carly was the prettiest girl in Washington and Indiana. She never saw such a beautiful girl in her life. Sam was hot…very hot…but Carly was stunning. Nikki looked her up and liked the plaid dress and black stockings and loved how the girl's thick black hair was piled up on her head and really showed the girl's long sexy neck. Nikki moved away from Sam and sadly thought there was no way she could compete with the lovely angry brunette standing in front of her. She knew she was cute and sexy but this girl was way out of her league.

Sam laughed, "Calm down, Carly, we were just talking. Good news through…Nikki is going to work with you. You had better learn to like her because you and her may work very close with one another at times…very close."

Carly just stared at Nikki and the small blonde looked at Sam. She could not believe Sam pimped out her own girlfriend; Nikki decided the stories she heard about Sam, most of which she doubted since she thought there was no way a girl as beautiful as Sam was could be so ruthless, were true. Nikki also decided that she is going to have to be careful around Sam and the sexy taller blonde girl was someone to fear.

Carly still glared at Nikki, "Just tell her to keep her fucking hands to herself and not all over you or I will…"

Sam jumped to her feet and grabbed a handful of Carly's hair and pulled the girl to her knees. Carly whimpered and begged Sam to let go. "Or what, bitch? Just what are you going to do? Go smoke your fucking crank and cry when you start to come down! You leave her alone and if I hear of you touching her in anyway that I don't allow then I will beat your ass!" Sam let go of Carly's hair, "No get on your fucking feet, straighten up, fix your hair, and let's take some pictures."

Nikki stared at the scene in shock and also satisfaction. She liked how Sam handled Carly and felt a surge of sexual excitement toward Sam. Nikki also picked up what Sam said about Carly smoking meth and then noticed some sores on the girl's arms covered with makeup. Nikki did not do drugs for the most part but she knew the signs of a tweeker and with what Sam had said and Carly's barley noticeable sores Nikki knew the brunette was an addict. A new addict but still an addict. She smiled at that as well. She may get to be in Sam's bed after all. Nikki knew after a while meth addicts' looks will go and soon the beautiful girl in front of her will become ugly.

Carly glared at Nikki as she fixed her hair and the short blonde just smiled back at her. Carly hated the girl. She hated the fact the girl looked about fourteen but according to Sam she was eighteen, she hated the fact the girl was very cute, she hated the fact the girl had gone down on the person she loved, and she hated the fact the girl smiled at her. Carly wanted to kill her but she wanted a fix more than anything right now.

"Sam…I…what are we taking pictures for?" Carly asked

Sam was looking at the camera and answered without looking up, "Our webpage."

"What webpage?"

"Advertising you and Nikki as escorts. No hush I am trying to figure this damn thing out." Sam said calmly.

Carly looked at Nikki and then back at Sam, "Sam…baby, can we talk…in private."

Sam shrugged, "You can talk in front of Nikki. She knows and is going to work for me to."

Carly started fidgeting, she needed a fix bad, "Sam…I…I don't want to do this…please."

Sam smiled as she looked up, "Sure you do…you sure wanted to do it last night with Freddie."

Carly had tears in her eyes and glanced at Nikki and then back at Sam, "No…no I didn't…you…you made me, remember? Please…please don't mention it in front of _her_."

Sam laughed, "Oh I may have gave you a big nudge to get you started but after a while you couldn't keep your hands off of me or him. I remember how you begged him to fuck you and then to fuck your ass. I heard the two of you after I left to get some sleep and heard you begging for more." To Carly's humiliation that was true. She smoked the meth and the more she smoked the horny she got. The drug made her almost like a nympho and she couldn't get enough.

"I…I'm not going to be a whore, Samantha! This little bitch her may be one, but not me! You…you can't do this to me!" Carly snapped. Sam placed the camera down and calmly walked to Carly and slapped her face and then grabbed her arm and led her to their bedroom. Nikki giggled at the scene. Once in the bedroom Sam pushed a crying Carly on the bed and pulled the pipe from the dresser drawer and some of the small bag of meth from her pocket. She loaded the pipe with one of the crystals and held it in her hand to show Carly.

"You will do it…you will do whatever I tell you to do. You will do it because this shit here owns you and I own this…so in other words…I own you."

Carly wiped her eyes and starred at the drug she desperately needed, "I…I can buy it from someone else. I…I don't need you to give it to me." She said softly.

Sam laughed, "Go ahead then. Leave right now and try to go get some. You won't be able to, Carly. No one is going to sell it to you. I put the word out and no one in this city will sell you so much as a pin head amount. Now, get your fucking ass up and make sure you look all pretty and sexy." Sam tossed the pipe and a lighter on the bed and Carly grabbed it and put it to her lips. She looked up at Sam before she lit it.

"Sam…do…do you still love me?" She asked.

Sam smiled and walked closer to the bed and reached out with her hand. Carly flinched back but then let out a soft moan as Sam caressed her face, "I love you as much as I did the day I came back." Carly smiled and Sam leaned down and kissed her. After Sam broke the kiss Carly looked up at her again.

"Sam…I…I'll do it…but…tonight can we make love…just me and you."

Sam smiled, "Sure, baby, just me and you. No smoke that, get all dolled up, and lets take some pictures."

"Ok…I love you, Sam." Carly said and smoked the rock as Sam walked out of the room. She would have sex with Carly tonight. She would get the girl high and fuck her. Sam still thought Carly was so beautiful and sexy and the girl was a freak when on the drug and Sam knew after a while the brunette would even allow Nikki to join them when she smoked the meth. Sam desired the cute little blonde badly and really wanted to hear the girl squeal in pain and pleasure.

Sam took the pictures of Carly in various poses in her plaid dress, had Carly strip to her bra and panties and thigh highs and took more pictures, and even took some pictures of Carly and Nikki kissing. She then posted the pictures on the internet site she had created advertising the girls as escorts and prices and of course the disclaimer the money exchanged was not for sex but for companionship only. She would take more pictures of the two tomorrow when she brought Nikki more close. Later that night Sam made love to a high Carly and the girl allowed Sam to use her and she enjoyed it very much and as Sam predicted Carly did not mind when Nikki joined them. The little blonde was just as much as a sexual freak sober as Carly was high. Sam smiled as she got up to get something to drink as Carly and Nikki were having sex again; she was going to enjoy seeing Carly fall apart with jealousy over Nikki.


	12. Chapter 12

A little over five weeks passed since Nikki moved in with Sam and Carly and Carly turned eighteen four days ago. She spent her birthday smoking "glass" and that night meeting three separate "clients" before she went home. Sam apparently had either forgotten it was her birthday or did not care since the blonde girl did not even say much to her but to tell her the hotel rooms and times she was to meet the men who paid for her services. Carly had progressed from smoking street crank to glass. Glass is a more pure form of meth and the crystals are much larger and the drug much more dangerous but Carly needed to progress to the more pure form of the drug so she could get the bigger high she craved. The glass made her high more intense but also made her crash more often and for longer periods at a time. Sam learned she had to make sure Carly only smoked the drug starting in the early evening and throughout the night so the girl would be available for her clients in the evening and the girl would then crash until late the next day. Carly also discovered the hard way what would happen if she did not meet her appointments and try to buy the drug herself.

It was three weeks ago and Sam made Carly an appointment for a "date". Carly met the man in his hotel and learned he paid extra for special services that included the girl to do some humiliating things with him. Two hours later Carly left him and got a call from Sam telling her she had another client to meet and where in an hour. Carly was coming down from her high and needed more of the drug but Sam told her no so the brunette tried to buy some herself. She had met some of Sam's connections when the few times she went with the girl when Sam conducted her business and thought she knew where to go. She had money from her last client and figured she could buy some for herself and then go meet her next appointment. Four hours later, Carly was walking the street with no luck buying the drug since no one would sell her any as Sam had told her, when a car pulled up and Sam and one of the drivers Sam had to take Carly and Nikki to their appointments for security got out as well. Carly got in the car and begged Sam for the drug but Sam just slapped her a few times and took her home. Once home Carly again begged for the drug and Sam told her she missed her appointment, took the money she "earned", kept Carly's share, and beat the girl. Sam beat Carly badly that night giving her a black eye, busted lip, and even stripped her naked and beat her exposed butt with a leather belt. The worse to Carly was that Sam withheld the drug she needed so badly for two days. The entire time she was getting beat Nikki stood by and laughed at her.

Two days after her beating, Carly was begging on her hands and knees for the drug and promising Sam she would do anything the girl wanted her to do for just one hit of the pipe. Sam gave in after a time but of course with a condition. Sam told Carly she was going to meet three of her suppliers and Carly was going to come along and help her get a "discount". Carly agreed with out hesitation as Sam gave her the pipe and "glass" for the first time. It was after spending four hours in a hotel room alone with those four men Carly asked Sam a question she really didn't want an answer to but she had to know. After they got home and Carly took a shower and got cleaned up she sat on the couch far away from Sam. Nikki was "entertaining" a client and not at home.

They had moved from the apartment since Spencer refused to pay the rent after he met with Carly that one Sunday. Spencer's wife was a emergency room nurse and after Carly and Spencer argued and Carly told him she was going to drop out of school when she was eighteen and did not intend on ever going back her brother blew up and left the restaurant telling Carly she was on her own. Spencer wondered aloud what had happened to his darling pretty sister and his wife told him. She told him she had seen it a hundred times at work. She told Spencer his precious little sister was a tweeker…a meth addict and without help she was going to have a very horrible very short life. Spencer called and begged Carly to go to rehab but Carly was high by then and told him to fuck off and stay out of her life with Sam. Spencer decided then in the hopes she would come home to him, to stop supporting his sister. But the boy did not count on Sam and did not know how far Sam had gotten in controlling his little sister. Sam easily had Carly, Nikki, and she moved to another apartment. It was actually a nicer two bedroom two bath condo she was renting.

Carly was coming down from her high as she sat on the couch and about to crash when she decided to ask Sam the questions, "Sam…do…do you…why are you doing this to me? I…I thought you loved me?"

Sam, who was watching television and ignoring Carly when she looked over at her and smiled, "Well…fuck I guess I can tell you now. I mean…you aren't going anywhere…you can't go anywhere since you need me…well…the meth more than anything right now." Sam laughed and then quickly stopped and stared coldly at Carly. "I am doing this to ruin you Carly. To ruin your perfect life you used to have. You were always so fucking noble and saintly and so fucking perfect. But look at you now…you are nothing but a tweeker whore who will do anything and anybody for your next fix. You would gang bang every man in the city just to get your high."

Carly started crying and needed to get high desperately as she eyed the pipe in Sam's hand but she needed more from her girlfriend. The girl, despite what she turned her into and made her do, Carly still loved. "But…why Sam…why do you hate me? I…I love you and thought you loved me."

Sam laughed harshly as she handed Carly the pipe, "Love you…you love me…you are so fucking pathetic! I hate you, Carly! I hate everything about you…well except fucking you…you still are a hot piece of ass and willing to do anything as long as you get fucked up on this shit. But that novelty is wearing off too. But I hate you because of what you did to me. You sent me to that fucking hell hole for three fucking years! I had to do things in that place to survive…things I never would have done in my life. I may have been a so called bad girl growing up and yeah I stole that car and sold some weed, but I never would have done the things I did while in that place or the things I am doing now if you had not turned me in. I…I had to fight, got beat, and even got raped before I clawed my way to the top and it is all your fault. So no I don't love you…I fucking hate you!" Sam tossed her a lighter, "So either smoke that shit or go crash…I don't care, but your sweet little ass is going back to work again tomorrow and if you ever miss another appointment again the beating I gave you the other day is going to be nothing compared to what I will do to you the next time."

Carly got up and went to her room and lit the pipe and inhaled the drug. Later that night Sam moved her out of their room and moved Nikki in. Carly would fantasize about leaving but knew she never would…or could. Sam was right, she owned her and the worse part was that Carly still loved Sam…and hated her. Carly would get high and torment herself at night when she was home and listen to the sounds of sex coming from the room Sam now shared with Nikki.

So over three weeks later Carly was in her room in front of her mirror putting on her makeup and smoking the purer meth as she got ready for her first client for the night. Sam told her it was a special request for both her and Nikki for a private party with someone special. Carly was putting on her eyeliner when she heard her bedroom door open and she saw Nikki through the mirror walking into her room. Carly put down her eyes liner and turned around.

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?" Carly asked harshly. She hated Nikki with a passion. She hated that the girl was so cute, she hated the girl was not a meth user like she was, and she hated that Nikki now shared Sam's bed. Sam now ignored Carly except to give her the appointment times and hotels she was going to, give her the drug, or on the rare occasion Sam would invite Carly to her room at night to be shared with her and Nikki. Carly hated those nights because both Sam and Nikki were physically and mentally cruel to her when they had sex with her. Sometimes neither girl would touch her at all, but Sam would make her watch as she and Nikki had sex for hours before she was told to join them in bed. Carly hated Nikki but still loved and needed Sam…and hated her as well.

Nikki just giggled, "Well I didn't think I would be interrupting anything. Sam told me to use your lipstick for tonight…she likes that shade on me." Carly grabbed the lipstick and held it out for the girl to get it. When Nikki tried to take the small cylinder Carly held it tight.

"She…she doesn't love you…you know that, right?" Carly said in a sad voice.

Nikki shrugged, "Maybe…maybe not…but she fucks me and I sleep in her bed and not you."

"Do…do you love her?"

Nikki smiled, "Yeah I do…in a way I guess…I love her power and her strength and how she protects me…yeah…I love her."

Carly frowned, "Why…why do you like this so much…being a whore?"

Nikki giggled, "Well…the money is good, Sam protects us…me…I have a place to stay…and it can be fun sometimes. Not all the men are that bad and some are actually cute. I don't mind too much since the guys Sam has me meet are actually very respectful for the most part. Not pervs like yours can be. I'm not going to do it forever…I mean Sam has talked to me about her finding another girl or two and letting me stop and be her girlfriend. So I guess I can spread my legs several times a week for a little while longer."

Carly was angry. Sam never mentioned to her about stopping or getting some more girls and Nikki was right, her clients were for the most part regulars she met and not the perverted ones who paid extra for special services like hers were. She used to have regular clients but not too many anymore.

"She…fuck you Nikki! Sam is just using you and manipulating you. She'll never let you stop or leave. You know too much. She would kill you before she lets you leave or stop. Don't think she loves you! She can't love anyone! You are just a fucking whore like me and one day you will see that!"

Nikki giggled, "And you think she loves you? Please…she hates you! You are so fucking pathetic…she does not love you!"

Carly smiled a little, "Yeah…she…she hates me…but you know, Nikki, she does love me…deep down she still loves me. I know it…I see it in her at times. You may not know it or see it and she may not know it either…but she still has love for me deep down. I…I…know she does. You don't know her like I do…I don't know this new Sam, but I know the old one…the one I fell in love with so long ago. I know that Sam and that Sam is still there somewhere…deep down…and that Sam loves me." Carly thought she spoke the truth…she knew she had seen it in Sam's eyes at times when Sam gave her the pipe to smoke or when Sam did things to torment her. She saw the brief flash of sadness in the girl she loved and the image of the Sam she fell in love with. It was not there often but it was there at times…or she hoped she saw it.

Nikki snatched the lipstick case from Carly's hand, "Fuck you Carly! You lost her and are just jealous! Look at you…take a good look at yourself in that mirror! When I first met you I thought how truly beautiful you were…I mean I never saw a girl as pretty as you. But look at you now! You are nothing but a fucked up tweeker bitch. Do you know why most of your regular clients left you and came to me? Because you are getting ugly! Take a good look at yourself, Carly! Smoke your shit and then look at what you have become! Sam does not love you and never could again." Nikki stormed from the room and Carly turned back to the mirror.

She no longer saw the lovely girl she was months ago. Instead she saw what Nikki saw. Her face was breaking out with blemishes, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she had lost so much weight her face now had a sunken look in her cheeks and she was to skinny and unhealthy looking. Her arms had sores on them from picking and scratching at the "bugs" she felt crawling under her skin when she was high. Her teeth were no longer the sparkling white they had been but a dull ugly yellow as "meth mouth" was starting to get to her. She was still cute and pretty at a distance but she was no longer the striking beauty she was before. Carly had tears in her eyes as she picked up the pipe and lit the rock of glass and inhaled. Maybe Nikki was right, who could ever love her again. Her own brother did not love her and why would Sam.

Carly walked out of her room about forty minutes later to find Sam and Nikki on the couch waiting for her. Sam said she looked presentable and Nikki gave her a smirk.

"Sam…who is this special client?" Carly asked and Sam giggled.

"Oh…someone you know…he saw you online and requested you special."

"Who?" Carly asked

Sam smiled cruelly, "Nevel…Nevel Papperman."

Carly staggered back a little, "Sam…no…please…not him…please Sam."

Sam pulled Nikki to her feet and kissed the girl gently on the lips and put her arm around the small blonde. "Oh yes…and he paid extra for some very interesting things. Of course I told him you have changed…I mean you are not the prettiest girl around anymore, but he did not care. So he is having a little party with a few of his friends and you and Nikki are going to entertain them." Sam kissed Nikki on the cheek, "Tinker Bell, make sure our sweet Carly behaves herself. She and Nevel go way back and he always wanted her. Make sure she does what she is told. I wish I could stick around and watch but I have things to do tonight. He even paid extra to video record it…I may let him put it on the internet too…for the right price."

Nikki smiled at Carly, "Sure, baby, I make sure she behaves. So you are driving us tonight?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah…he paid for all night…a lot of fucking money to be able to do things to our Carly here…I can only imagine what they are. Tomorrow maybe you could give me a play by play while where in the bed together."

Nikki giggled, "I would love to."

Sam looked at Carly who stood there almost frozen, "Well…come on whore…I have a stop to make first."

As they drove to the hotel where Nevel was staying, Sam had told the two other girls it was one of the upscale hotels and Nevel had a two bedroom suite, Sam stopped at a mom and pop store to pick up some things she needed. She told Nikki to wait but made Carly come in with her since the way Carly had been acting about meeting with Nevel Sam was concerned the girl may try to escape. Sam brought a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a candy bar. She took Carly by her hand and handed her the candy bar as they walked from the store.

"Eat something…you have not eaten all day and I would hate for you to pass out while you are entertaining your customers." Sam said harshly as they walked to the car up the street.

Carly took the candy bar, unwrapped the wrapper, and began to eat. "When did you start smoking?" She asked as Sam lit up a cigarette.

Sam laughed, "Damn…have you been so fucked up all this time. I started months ago."

"It's bad for you." Carly said and Sam laughed harder at the irony of Carly's words.

"Just hurry up, Carls." Sam said and took her hand again and pulled her behind her. They got close to the car and Carly hesitated and backed away until her back hit the wall of a building. Sam gave her a mean look and started walking to her. Nikki rolled down her window in the passenger side and asked what was wrong.

"I…I can't, Sam…I can't…please anyone and anything…but not Nevel…I…I can't…" Carly said.

"You, bitch! Get your ass in this car now!" Sam said as she advanced on the girl. "I swear I will beat your ass and not give you the meth for days…and you already know you can't buy it yourself. One more chance…get in the car now. You are going anyway so make it easier for yourself."

Carly sighed and started walking to Sam when another car drove by slowly and the window rolled down. Sam had her back to the car and Carly saw a man in the car point something at Sam. "Hey, Blondie…this is for Jasmine!" The man yelled and Sam turned. Sam heard shots ring out and after the third one she stopped counting when she felt pain run up her arm and was spun around and knocked to the ground. After more shots the car sped off. Sam looked at her shoulder and the source of the pain.

"FUCK!" She yelled as she saw the blood soaking her arm and clothes. She tried to stand but staggered back to the ground. She looked at her car and saw Nikki's head half out of the rolled down window. The top of her head was gone and Sam could see the blood and gray brain matter splattered in the car; Sam knew she was dead. She struggled to her feet and pressed her left hand on her wounded right shoulder when she heard Carly call to her in a quite soft voice.

"Sam….Sam…it…it hurts, Sam…it…it hurts." Sam spun around and saw Carly with her back up against the wall of the building sitting up and holding her stomach. Sam saw blood on Carly's hands and a small puddle starting to form under her and blood soaking the front of the dress she wore. She looked up at Sam, "Sam…I'm cold, baby…I'm so cold."

"CARLY! NOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOO!" Sam screamed as she ran to the girl ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Sam sat down on the sidewalk and took Carly's head and cradled it in her lap. The blonde had tears running down her cheeks. "Oh…God…nooo…please…please God…don't let her die! Please don't let her die! Not like this…not…not because of me!" Sam cried as she gently rocked Carly's head back and forth. Seeing Carly on the ground shot and the fear the brunette was dying or would die made it all come back to Sam in a flash of light. Meeting Carly for the first time, their wonderful friendship, the things they did for one another, the time Carly tried to protect her from her mother and her mother's drug dealer when she paid all her money just so Sam would have one night without being raped when they were twelve and the day before Sam's birthday, the love they shared that grew into something more and something stronger, and the deep love Sam had for Carly at one time came back to her. Sam truly loved the girl and now she was going to die a meth junkie and whore all because of her and her misguided obsession with revenge. Sam sobbed as she heard the sirens of the ambulances and the police. The blonde pushed people away with one arm while her other held her love.

"Please…don't die on me, Carly…please...not like this…not after what I have done to you. Please…I…I am so sorry, baby, for what I did to you…please…don't die! Please live and…and I will go away! I promise I will leave you and get you help! Please…don't die on me! God I am so sorry…don't die, baby, please don't die." Sam begged the girl in her arms and Carly opened her eyes and smiled.

"See…you…you do love me." She whispered.

"Yes, baby, I love you…I love you so much…please…just please don't die on me!" Sam begged and Carly got a curious look in her eyes.

"Sam…you've been shot. Your bleeding…we need to get you to the hospital." Carly whispered with concern and Sam knew she was in shock. She cried harder as she cradled Carly's head. "Sam…Sam…I'm cold, baby, so cold…and so tired…I am so sleepy and cold." Carly whispered and closed her eyes. Sam let out a long heart wrenching cry and pressed her head to Carly's and sobbed. She fought the paramedics briefly as they came to get Carly out of instinct and then let them take the girl away. Another pair of paramedics took her in another ambulance and as Sam was being rolled on the gurney she saw policemen asking the bystanders questions and some by her car looking at Nikki. Sam passed out on the way to the hospital due to blood loss and her last thought was of Carly dying in her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam woke in the hospital when she heard someone in her room. She opened her eyes and saw a nurse putting something in her IV with a siring; the nurse looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning. Just giving you some antibiotics. You were lucky; the bullet went in and out of you shoulder without even hitting the bone. The was some muscle damage of course and you are going to be sore for a while, but you should be going home in a couple of days." The older nurse said with a smile.

Sam looked at her, "Can…can I see her? Can I see her…her body." Sam asked in a weak voice choking with emotion.

The nurse gave her a confused look, "Who, dear? Whose body?"

"C…Carly's." Just saying her name made her start to cry.

The nurse patted Sam's uninjured arm. "Oh…the girl they brought in right before you…you can't see her yet. She's still in surgery."

Sam's eyes grew wide, "She's…she's not dead? She's still alive?"

"Of course…it was touch and go from what I hear. She lost a lot of blood and the bullet hit her kidney, but our trauma doctors are very good. I think she will be fine."

Sam sank back in her pillow and started to cry again and soon her crying turned into sobs of heart breaking agony. She cried in happiness Carly did not die and sobbed in sadness and almost unbearable pain for what she did to the girl. A girl she knew she truly did love and would always love. The nurse patted her arm again, "I'll keep you updated…ok?" Sam nodded, "Now there are some police that want to see you. Detectives." Sam nodded again. She was not surprised.

The nurse left the room and Sam sat up in the bed, wiped her eyes, and put on her tough street face. A face she had been wearing for years_. Funny, it feels different now_, she mused as she waited. A few moments later two detectives walked into the room. They were they same ones that told her that her mother was dead. Sam looked at the tall black detective as the female one made her way to the corner of the room and stood watching Sam. The man pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"Fancy meeting you here, Samantha." The man said in an attempt of humor. Sam did not look at him but was locked in a staring contest with the female cop.

"We have some questions for you. First about the shooting, what happened?" The man asked and Sam smiled at the female and turned to him.

"Carly and I were coming out of the store and we got into an argument…lover's quarrel…and then the shots started…and here I am." Sam said.

The detective wrote it down, "And where does the other girl come into this…ummm…let's see…" he started flipping his notes, "Nicole Redman. Where does Nicole come into this?"

Sam shrugged, "Wrong place wrong time I guess. I met Nikki a while back…she was living on the streets…and Carly and I offered her a place to stay. That was it." Sam kept it simple since it was easier to cover any lies that way. She knew they would question Carly…if she lived…_No don't think that! She will be ok…she has to be_! Yes they would question Carly and that worried Sam. Carly would be days without her drug and there was not telling what the girl would say to the police. Sam decided she would lie and lie to the police if needed and if Carly got confused in her withdrawals or told the truth…well…Sam would take the punishment if Carly told the police the truth and if she went to jail for a long time then that would be her punishment from Carly. A punishment she deserved a hundred times over…from Carly. As far as the police were concerned, well Sam never was one for obeying rules and true she did deal drugs but if it wasn't her it would have been someone else and yes she did kill her own mother, but to Sam the woman deserved it. But what she did to Carly Sam now felt was unforgivable and Carly was the one who would be justified in punishing her for that crime.

The detective wrote the some things down, "So…this Nikki was just a roommate?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Just a roommate."

The detective nodded, "Now…tell me, Samantha, why would a three pretty young girls like you, Carly, and Nikki be involved in a gang drive by?"

Sam shrugged, "Don't know why we were shot at or by who. Maybe Nikki did something at one time. We didn't really know her that well. Maybe she was involved in something."

The detective wrote again and looked up, "Come on, Samantha. We've seen Carly and read what the doctors wrote about her. She's on meth…she's addicted to it. You know what I think?" Sam shook her head, "I think you were the one supplying her and you got involved in some drug deals and that pissed off the people who shot you. Does that sound right?"

Sam shook her head, "No idea what you are talking about? Yeah Carly's a tweeker and…I…I want to get her help now…I…I love her."

The detective smiled in doubt, "We'll come back to the shooting and Carly and Nikki. Now let's talk about your mother." He looked at the female cop and she pulled something out of a brown paper bag. It was a clear plastic evidence bag. Inside the bag was Sam's folding straight razor with the pearl handle. The female detective held it up and smiled.

"The doctors got this out of your jeans pocket when you came in. Ummm…looks interesting. I asked myself why you would be carrying this around. I mean a pretty young blonde girl with a straight razor…that was curious to me." The lady cop said.

Sam smiled at her, "A girl's got to shave her legs…you do shave don't you?"

The cop glared at her, "I wax."

Sam smiled, "Ummm…maybe one day you could show me how much you wax."

"Cut the shit, Sam! This blade is a perfect match to the cut that killed your mother. What did you do, go back for a little revenge when your junkie whore of a mother made you fuck her boyfriends to get her next fix? Or did you willingly blow them so your mom could get high and you got jealous they were fucking her and not you?"

Sam smiled, "Gosh, what a dirty mouth for such a pretty detective. You've been to my old neighborhood…I wonder how many straight razors you would find on people there that matched the one used on my mother? A hundred…two hundred…maybe more? Don't try to scare me, bitch! Better people have tried! You should direct that anger toward your husband in the bedroom…or…" Sam looked at the male detective and grinned, "are you fucking your partner. Does he like it when you get all aggressive? Me…I like the submissive type more, but in your case I would make an exception…maybe when I get out of here we can hook up. Direct that anger in more pleasurable ways."

The female detective walked quickly to Sam and slammed the razor on the small table next to her bed, "Listen to me, you little dyke. We can piece it together. You killed your mom, got you girlfriend hooked on meth, even moved in some poor homeless girl for your perverse sex games, pimped both girls out, got mixed up dealing and pissed some one off and they tried to kill you but shot the poor Nikki and Carly as well. Seems you got off lucky…Nikki's dead and Carly may not make it herself."

Sam smiled, she was angry but learned self control a long time ago, "Nice fantasy…I really like the part about my perverse sex games. But the problem you have is proof…or evidence as you cop types would put it. All you have is that razor which can be brought at almost any beauty store or barber supply store…and the cut it makes will match a million or more sold in the city. So stop playing good cop bad cop and tell me if I am under arrest or not?"

The female detective leaned in closer and glared at Sam, "Oh we'll get the evidence, you little bitch! We know about the webpage where you pimped out Carly and Nikki…how old was Carly when those pictures were taken? We know she just recently turned eighteen and if she was seventeen when they were taken it could be a problem for you." She sneered at Sam.

Sam smiled, "Umm…she was eighteen and even if she was not she was not naked and they were taken with her consent. And I did not pimp them out. All they did was provide company to lonely men…as the advertisement claimed. There was not sex involved and if there was…well…that was between the girl and the guy and no money exchanged hands for sex. You have nothing, bitch! So fucking back off!"

The female detective looked like she wanted to hit Sam as the blonde girl stared at her with a smug look on her face. The male detective stood up and gently took his partner's arm, "Come on, Teresa, we'll come back and talk to her after we talk to Carly." He looked at Sam, "No you are not under arrest…yet." He pulled his partner from the room. Once in the hall of the hospital he glanced at his partner as they walked.

"Damn, Alvarez, never seen you so upset with a suspect. You are normally the calm one." He said with a grin.

Alvarez smiled sheepishly, "Yeah…I know…but something about that girl pisses me off. She…she is so cold hearted. I know you see it in her."

He smiled, "Yeah…we'll get her…don't worry. I have a feeling this Carly Shay girl will tell us everything we need to know."

Sam lay back in her bed and prayed to a God that she knew would no look after her for Carly to be ok. Sam told God while she was not a good person Carly truly was and did not deserve to die. Her shoulder began to hurt and she buzzed the nurse and soon was given a shot for the pain and drifted off to sleep.

Four days later Sam walked back into hospital late at night. She was released three days ago since her wound was minor for a gunshot. She heard Carly had made it through her surgery and was doing well in her recovery. She did lose a kidney and they removed her spleen but she was going to be fine. What concerned the doctors and her family was her meth addiction. Sam was not allowed to see the girl since Spencer told the staff not to allow her in Carly's room and with her sister in law being a nurse at the hospital, Sam had not seen the girl so she decided to sneak in and say goodbye to her. Sam made it to Carly's room and opened the door and saw no one was in the room and Carly was sleeping. The blonde walked sadly to the bed, stood over her, brushed back a lock of her hair from her forehead, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know you will never forgive me…but I am truly sorry for what I did. I…I do love you." Sam, with tears in her eyes leaned down and kissed the girl's cheek again, sniffled, and stood back up. "You'll be fine…they'll take care of you. Goodbye, baby…I…goodbye." Sam said and walked back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Carly said as Sam was about to leave the room. Sam turned and gave the girl a sad smile.

"I thought you were asleep?"

Carly shrugged, "No…just had my eyes closed. So…where are you going?"

Sam smiled, "I really don't know…away from here…anywhere that is away from here."

Carly motioned to the chair next to her bed, "Have a seat…talk to me a moment before you leave." Sam walked back to the bed and sat down. "I'm surprised you got in here. I thought Spencer would have homeland security guarding my room." Carly said with a half smile. Sam chuckled.

"I snuck in. I think he went home for a little bit but I'm sure he'll be back in the morning."

Carly chuckled, "Typical, Sam. You know I was really disappointed by your farewell speech. It lacked…ummm…substance."

Sam shrugged, "What was I going to say…even if I begged you to forgive me you can't…you shouldn't…so I just kept it simple."

"Yeah…simple is better. So…umm…you have to leave huh? The police or worse?"

Sam looked away from Carly, "Both…more afraid of the worse then of the police…but both."

Carly nodded, "They came by yesterday…the police…I…I didn't tell them anything, Sam…I thought about it and well…I didn't."

Sam looked at her and nodded, "You could have…hell you should have. I…I don't deserve that kindness from you."

Carly chuckled again, "Kindness…yeah you don't deserve that…from me or anyone. They told me Nikki was killed." Sam nodded, "I…I didn't like her but she did not deserve to die." Sam nodded again and swallowed hard. She was about to cry again. "No, Sam, I did not tell them anything out of kindness…you going to jail would be to kind. If you went to jail then you would atone for what you did to Nikki…and to me and the other things…I don't want you in jail, Sam. You would most likely be ok in prison…no, baby, I want you to live with what you did to me. I want you to be free and think every night when you go to sleep about me and what you did and made me do and to think you are only free because a girl who you turned into a tweeker whore loved you enough not to tell the police anything about what you did. I want that knowledge to keep you awake at night. That is worse than you being in jail."

Sam nodded and tears came down her cheeks, "Carly...I…I am so sorry…I know it is not enough, but it is all I can say. I don't have an excuse for what I did. But…I…I do love you."

Carly nodded, "Yeah…I know you do. You always did. You just did not know it until recently. And the bad thing is…I still love you." Carly took Sam's hand and held it tight. "I do still love you…but…I hate you too. I am glad you are leaving. If…if I am going to get better I can't be around you. I…I need to get over my love and hate for you. I…I love you but the old you. The Sam I fell in love with is what I love not…not the monster she became. I love the Sam who cried almost all night on my shoulder on her thirteenth birthday, the Sam that I did ICarly with, the Sam that would raid my refrigerator looking for any kind of meat to eat, the Sam that was brave enough to confess her true feelings for me that night so long ago when we made love for the first time …I hope you find that Sam again one day."

Sam nodded, "I…I know. Maybe that Sam is still there…I don't know. But you'll get over it. You are a strong girl."

Carly chuckled, "Yeah…with everything but you. With you I am weak…so weak."

Sam smiled a little, "So…how it is…how are you doing?"

Carly shrugged, "They are giving me some drug to curb the cravings but they only help a little. I'm eating a little more so that is good…but…if you gave me some right now I would do it without hesitation…and I am ready to beg you for some and tell you I would do anything for one last hit…so all and all…not good."

Sam frowned and started crying more, "I…damn it…I…I am sorry, baby, so sorry."

Carly squeezed her hand tighter, "Sam…I…I have to ask…did…did you kill your mother." Sam nodded, "I…was that the only person since you got out of jail?" Sam nodded again, "Ok…I am sorry you had to do that to her…I kind of knew…but…don't think you did wrong. I know it is horrible to say, but after the things she did to you or made you do she…maybe she deserved it. I thought about it…remember when we were twelve and when I first met your mom…I wanted to kill her then. I don't blame you for that." Sam nodded.

Carly released her hand, "Well…you had better go before the nurse comes in here and catches you." Sam stood and walked to the door but Carly's voice stopped her again.

"Sam…if we ever meet again…promise me something." Sam nodded, "Promise me you will sit down and tell me everything…I mean everything from what happened in that place that turned you into a monster and why…why you did this to me. Promise me."

"If we ever meet again, I promise you, Carly, I will tell you everything. Goodbye, Carly Shay. You'll be ok…I know it. Thank you for being there for me, Carls, and for being my friend."

Carly smiled, "Yeah now that you are gone…Goodbye Samantha Puckett…you'll survive…you always survive and land on your feet. Thank you for being the girl you used to be and my friend…back then."

Sam left the room and the hospital and cried as she drove out of the city on the interstate going south. She had no idea where she was going, but it had to be far away. Not for her. Since Carly did not tell the police anything she had nothing to fear from them. Spider and his gang did not control anything outside the city so once she was clear of Seattle she had nothing to fear from him or his gang…no she wanted to get as far as possible for Carly. The girl was right; she could not be around Sam if she was to get over her addiction and get her life back.


	14. Chapter 14

A little over eighteen months later Sam sat in the back office of the coffee shop she owned and was going over her financial books and counting money for the previous days deposit when Kelli, one of her employees, knocked on her open door.

"Hey, Sam, we got some girl out here complaining about her coffee. Said she wants to talk to the owner."

Sam looked up and smiled. She liked Kelli. The girl was nineteen and cute and had a great personality and always had a smile on her round face. Plus she could be very sarcastic and Sam liked that humor. Sam had moved to Daytona Beach Florida after she left Seattle and purchased a failing coffee shop close to the beach and the local community college. She always wanted to own a coffee/pie shop for some reason and got a good deal on the failing business and rented a two bedroom town home on the beach. Sam did not leave Seattle empty handed; she took enough of her cash she had stashed to afford to buy the shop and pay rent on the town home for a year in advance. Her shop was doing very well, better than she expected, and she catered to the younger crowd and had a live band every Friday night. While she did not serve alcohol it still received a lot of customers from the college and locals. She liked Daytona Beach and spent what little free time she had on the beach and developed a nice tan and the sun bleached out her blonde hair nicely and she spent at least five days a week in the gym to keep her tone body. Overall she was satisfied but she would not say she was happy.

Sam looked up at the cute girl and smiled, "Well give her a free cup or something. Maybe a piece of pie…I don't care what you do…just make her happy."

Kelli frowned, "I tried…but she wants to talk to the owner…and that is you, Sam." The girl said a little sharply and Sam smiled at her sass.

"God…ok…ok…I'm coming." Sam stood up and walked out front with Kelli. The brown haired girl pointed at the customer and Sam stared for a second.

"Carly! Carly!" She screamed and ran around to the counter until she stood in front of her one time best friend and girl friend. Sam stood there and did not know if she should hug the girl or shake her hand or what; so she stood there and looked the girl up and down.

Carly Shay looked like the old Carly Shay. She had gained some weight back, the sores on her arms were all gone, her long thick black hair held it's familiar luster, her smile showed white teeth, and her face was as beautiful as it was before she started the meth use…maybe prettier Sam thought as she stared at Carly.

Carly smiled and looked around. She did not offer a hug to Sam so Sam realized hugging would not have been the right thing to do. "Nice place you have here, Sam. Business looks good." Most of the customers were college students studying and drinking coffee in groups.

Sam nodded, "Yeah…I do ok…so…ummm…did not like the coffee?" She said and Carly grinned.

"Coffee's fine. So…care to sit with me a while?" Carly motioned to an empty small table for two and Sam nodded. Sam made her way to the table and realized Carly did not seem as excited to see her as she was excited to see the brunette. _Well, what did I expect after the things I did to her_, Sam thought.

They sat in silence for about a minute before Sam realized it was up to her to start the conversation. "So…you look great…fantastic actually…I take it you are doing well?"

Carly smiled at the blonde, "Thank you…you look good to. The beach agrees with you. And yes I am fine…not doing the meth if that is what you mean. It took a while and two trips to rehab. The first for a little over a month and I slipped once or twice…or a hundred times and the next time for a little over sixty days…but I've been clean. I actually don't even crave it anymore...well most of the time. My therapist said I was one of the lucky five percent to kick it."

Sam avoided Carly's gaze as guilt took over. Guilt she felt everyday and night, just as Carly wanted her to. "So…it took you that long to find me then?" Sam said with a shy smile.

Carly shook her head, "No…it took me that long to _want_ to find you. I found you in about ten minutes by Google and saw your shop online. I…I did not want to see you for a long time, Sam, and according to my brother and therapist…I should not even be here now."

Sam nodded in understanding, "So…what have you been up to? Going to school, working…umm…dating anyone?"

Carly laughed, "Wow…subtle, Sam. I did go back to school and got my degree and worked a little. I want to start school but I don't know where yet…and yes I have dated but not currently dating now."

Sam nodded again and the next question slipped out of her mouth before she even thought about it, "So who was she?" Sam made a face after she said it since it was none of her business but Carly smiled and agreed with the blonde's thought.

"Well…it is none of your business…but Amber…you know her. Amber St. Claire from school. You may not remember her…since you got sent to juvie the beginning of our sophomore year."

Sam looked down and wrinkled her face in thought. "Yeah…that weird freaky Goth chick…she was pretty but I thought you hated her?"

Carly laughed, "Well…she still is pretty and yeah me too, hated her…but we got to know one another…by the way she is not such hard core Goth as she was then…and we became friends and then dated. I met her again at her friend's funeral…you remember Ran Isuel?"

Again Sam thought for a moment, "Yeah…the pretty Asian girl she used to hang around. Nice girl…I used to see her at the skate park a lot. Never knew her well…wait…her funeral…what happened?"

"I liked her too…we used to talk a lot at parties and stuff. She died of leukemia and I went to her funeral and Amber was pretty broken up about it and I decided to make amends for things and we became friends and then dated. It didn't work out well but we are sill friends."

"Why…didn't work out I mean?"

Carly shrugged, "We were both at a part of our lives where we were hurting over different things…she lost her best friend…I was out of rehab for the second time and I lost my best friend to and…well…we needed each other emotionally more than anything else and it just happened. We dated for a while but realized it was not going to work and stayed friends. She went to Berkeley. By the way…she had a huge crush on you since freshman year. I told her she was lucky you did not return the affection." Carly chuckled harshly, "So what about you…is the beautiful Samantha Puckett dating and how is she doing?"

Sam shook her head, "No…I…well…I haven't since…umm…I haven't dated anyone since I moved here. I have a two bedroom condo on the beach. It's nice…and opened this place up…I am doing good…I…I miss things…but I am ok. "

Carly grinned, "Wow…that is a surprise…I thought for sure you would have a harem of girls in and out of your bedroom." Sam noticed there was no humor in the girl's voice.

Sam shrugged, "Nope…I…I don't think I deserve to date anyone."

"Yeah…that may be. I would feel sorry for the girl you dated…that may be a smart thing…not to date."

"Carly, that's kind of unfair…I did not mean for it to sound…shit…I am not that person anymore. That monster is gone." Sam said softly.

Carly chuckled, "Kind of unfair? Damn, Sam, what you did to _me_ was not fair? I…I may have turned you in when you were fifteen but you never even asked why! I was told for stealing the car you would have gotten probation and a few hours of community service and I wanted to teach you a lesson so you would be around with me forever. It may not have been my brightest moment…but I wanted you around for _me_! I thought if you got caught for something that minor it would stop you for doing something worse when you got older. I…I did not know you were dealing drugs. If I had known there was no damn way I would have turned you in. But regardless…I did not deserve what you did to me. I loved you, Samantha; I loved you so damn much it hurt every second I was not with you. I…I did not deserve the things you did to me, Samantha. No one would have. _That was not fucking fair!"_ Other people stared at the small outburst and Carly lowered her voice. "Sorry…I needed you to know that. How I felt. I hated you Sam…I hated you so much but I loved you too and that hurt worse than anything…that I still loved you. That love made me relapse the first time. I moved in with Spencer when I got out of rehab the first time and I was doing ok…not great…but ok and then I found that damn locket you gave me when we were younger and the first thing I did after I put it on was go get high…I wanted to forget you and to never forget you at the same time…I…I…damn it…I did not want to do this, Sam. I want you to know that was not my intention in coming here…it just slipped out…for that I am sorry. I don't want you to think I came to see you just to yell at you…but…hell I don't know…you acted so full of self pity when you said you felt you should not date it pissed me off. If the monster Sam is truly gone then you do deserve someone. I know the good Sam, don't forget that. I…I loved the good Sam and she loved me and I know the good Sam better than anyone."

Sam smiled, "Don't apologize…you were right to yell at me. I deserve it and worse. So…what did bring you here?"

Carly smiled, "I could lie and tell you I always wanted to visit Florida…but no…I came here for you and a promise that you made me." Sam raised her eyebrows, "The promise you made about if we ever met again you would tell me what happened to you…what made you the monster. And…well…I knew you would never come back to Seattle and I…I need to know, Sam…I need to know why…so I came here. It took me months to _want_ to see you again but I did and here I am. I…I need closure, Sam…I need that part of my life to be behind me and I tried…I tried to close that door, but realized it would not lock until I knew…and understood why and what turned you into that person to do the things to someone who loved you so much."

Sam nodded, "Yeah…you need to know. I'll help you…that is the least I can do. I am here until we close at nine…I can have Kelli lock up and stuff. Where are you staying? Give me the number?"

Carly shrugged, "Don't know the number."

Sam smiled, "Ok…what hotel and room number?"

Carly shrugged and smiled slightly, "Don't know the name of the place."

Sam sighed, "Carly…do you have a place to stay yet?"

Carly shook her head still giving Sam a slight smirk, "Not yet."

"Ok…I know some of the better places to stay. I can call around for you. How long you going to be here?"

Carly shrugged again, "Don't know…depends."

Sam sighed, "Carly…I have to know so I can call around and get you a room."

Carly gave Sam an exasperated look, "God…are you that dumb now? I am waiting for a person to invite me to stay with her at her two bedroom condo on the beach…gesh…and you run a business."

Sam laughed, "Well…I did not think you would have wanted to stay with me…considering out history."

Carly smiled, "Well you did say two bedrooms…I am not here to sleep with you or try to revive some lost feelings for you…I know how I feel about you, Sam…I know now without a doubt how I feel about you…so if you are kind enough I would like to stay with you for a couple of days…in the other room…and talk. I…I want to know why, Sam…I need to know why you did what you did before I move on with my life and it may take days for me to understand."

Sam nodded, "Yeah…I can show you where I live. Give me a moment and I'll drive and you follow me."

Carly shook her head, "No need. Just give me the address…my rental car has a GPS…I can find it."

Sam wrote down the address and gave Carly the key to her home. "Don't mind the mess…I was not expecting company."

Carly smiled, "Typical, Sam, you never were too good at cleaning." Sam laughed as Carly left the shop.

Sam walked back to her office with a smile on her face. She was happy to see Carly even if the other girl still seemed to hold animosity toward her. That was expected; truth was Sam never thought she would see Carly again. She was glad she did but she was dreading the talk they were going to have. Sam never told anyone what had happened to her in the youth correction center and she had put it behind her. Carly was right, she did not deserve the things Sam did to her…no one would have. When Sam drove to Florida she had a lot of time to think of what she did not only to Carly but to other people and herself. She realized it was never Carly's fault she got arrested. Carly did not make her steal that car or deal drugs. Sam realized it was her own doing that caused her to get arrested and sent to juvenile. The problem was she realized it too late. Sam decided she would tell Carly everything she did and endured in the correctional facility, she owed her that, and try to give the girl the closure she desired, and then Carly would leave her life forever.

"Wow, Sam…she is very pretty…ex girlfriend, current girlfriend, or maybe potential girlfriend?" Kelli said as she smiled at Sam. Sam gave her a sharp look but had a smirk on her face.

"Don't you have work to do?"

Kelli shrugged, "Not really…about to go to break. I did not know you knew such pretty people as her. An old flame her to rekindle the fire?" Kelli liked Sam as a boss and even a friend, but she sometimes worried about the blonde. She had no social life.

"Just go to break, Kelli." Sam said as she walked into her office and was about to shut the door when she saw Kelli standing behind her. Sam raised her eyebrows in a questioning look.

"What? You said go to break…so here I am…breaking. So…who is she?"

Sam sat at her desk and sighed, she knew better than to think the browned haired girl would give up. "Some one to take your job if you don't stop bugging me."

Kelli sat down and smiled, "I am irreplaceable. So spill…I am saying an ex girlfriend but Kyle thinks she is just a friend…so which?"

Sam started working on the deposit again, "Both…a friend that became a girlfriend…but that was a long time ago."

Kelli grinned, "Any chance of it heating up again?"

Sam looked up, "Why do you care, Kelli…getting jealous?"

Kelli laughed, "Well I would do almost anything for a raise…but that. Strictly straight here, baby." Kelli teased. It was a game between the two.

Sam chuckled, "No…no chance of starting up again…I…I hurt her very badly…and the pain I caused her cannot be forgiven. She's just here to say hello and spend a few days on the beach."

Kelli stood up, "Well too bad…you are a good person, Sam, and I hope she sees that or someone does. I told you I could set you up…I know several girls at school who would love to get to know you better…hell they come in here just to see you and not drink the coffee." Kelli smiled and walked away.

Sam sighed and went back to her work.

Nine months later

Carly walked into her home after a day of school and saw Sam sitting on the floor with her back against the couch and leaned over a lap top on the coffee table. She smiled, "You know we have a desk for that. No need to hurt your back."

Sam looked up and smiled, "I'm good here. So how was school?"

Carly put her back pack on the table by the door along with her car keys, "Fine…I think I did very well on my history test." She made her way to the couch and squeezed in behind Sam and started rubbing her back, "Damn, you are tense today, baby?"

Sam closed her eyes, "God that feels good…don't stop."

Carly leaned down and kissed Sam's neck as she massaged the girl and she was rewarded with another moan of pleasure. "Ummm…that even feels better." Sam whispered.

Carly continued to massage Sam's back with a smile on her face. She moved in with Sam the day she arrived in Daytona Beach. Carly lived two months in the guest room until she knew the time was right to share Sam's bed again. Carly had told Sam she knew what her feelings were for the girl that day they met again in the coffee shop and that feeling was love. As much as she tried and had people tell her Sam was a mistake…a very bad mistake, Carly could not get over the girl. But this time she would love Sam on her own terms and make sure Sam had changed…or turned back into the Sam she fell in love with the first time years ago and that the monster was gone. Carly would take her time, not lead Sam on, not promise the other girl anything, not even mention her love for her, not share her bed, and watch to make sure the monster was truly gone for good. The first few days were hard on both of them. That first night Carly stayed with Sam she made the girl she loved tell her what had happened to her when in jail. Sam confessed everything from the fights, sex with the guard, the rapes, the killing, the drug trading, and the prostitution. Sam confessed all she did to survive in that place. She cried in Carly's arms as she told the brunette all and even things her mother made her do when younger. Carly listened, comforted Sam, and even cried along with the girl. Carly cried as she yelled at Sam for the things the girl did to her and made her do. She wanted Sam to take responsibility for her actions and to Carly's surprise the other girl did. Sam admitted what she did was not just wrong but evil and begged Carly to forgive her. Carly told the blonde she did not know if she could ever forgive her for what she did to her but wanted closure and after hours of screaming and yelling at Sam, Carly went to bed and then the same continued the next day and the next until she got the closure she needed and could move on.

Carly asked Sam if she could stay for a while and of course the other girl agreed and Carly watched and took notice of Sam and her actions. After two months of being roommates and friends again, Carly saw the old Sam was truly back…no…not the old Sam, but a different kinder Sam. The way Sam interacted with her staff at work and people on the streets, Carly knew the monster was truly gone. One night after a little over two months since the two girls met again, Carly left her room and slipped into Sam's bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. A surprised but pleased Sam listened as Carly confessed her love and told Sam she forgave her for the past and asked if they could start over. Sam kissed Carly on the lips and with tears in her eyes said yes and the girls made love. Carly then enrolled in the local college and both girls never mentioned the terrible days after Sam got out of jail. They would laugh and cry over the past but it was the past before Sam was arrested.

Carly smiled at her girl friend, "You know my study group is meeting tonight at the shop."

Sam nodded, "Yeah…you always do."

Carly kissed the girl's neck again, "Well…we were thinking since we come a lot maybe…well…we could get free coffee tonight."

Sam pulled away from Carly and got on the couch, "Free coffee…I don't think so. I have a business to run." She said with a smile. Carly leaned back on the couch and pulled her skirt up to reveal her alabaster thighs.

"Maybe I could make arrangements for my friends to get free coffee." She said with a seductive smile.

Sam laughed as she eyed the girl's thighs, "Carly Shay, this is not going to work. You know my rules, no free coffee. As much as you drink you would bankrupt me in a day." Sam sat up and grabbed her lap top from the table and started typing. Carly stood up in a huff and pouted.

"Well, you just talked yourself out of a good time tonight…and the rest of the week." She pouted.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, right. Since when did you start having self control when it came to sex?" Sam stopped laughing and eyes Carly, "By the way…you ok today?"

Carly sighed at the question. It was the same question she had gotten everyday in the past nine months, "Sam…I am fine. When are you going to see that? I am ok, baby…I appreciate your concern and all…but I am good."

Sam smiled, "Ok, baby…I'll try to stop asking." It was a promise Sam made everyday to Carly, to stop asking but she still did. Carly did not mind, she liked it Sam worried about her and in truth she did have the cravings every once in a while. Her support group told her she always would. But she was stronger now and refused to let the drug control her.

"You know, Kelli gives me free coffee." Carly said as she stood by the stairs in a sexy pose teasing Sam. Sam admired Carly, "Well I'll have to talk to her about that."

Carly smiled again, "Tonight is Stacy's birthday so we should get free coffee and snacks." She had been trying to get free coffee from Sam for months but the blonde always made her pay or paid for it. Carly liked to tease the girl about getting free coffee.

Sam shrugged and turned back to the computer, "Ok…Stacy can have free coffee then…but not the entire group." She said with a smirk.

Carly stomped her foot, "But I am your girlfriend!"

Sam did not even look up, "Yeah…I don't care. Even when you are my wife you will not get free coffee. I am trying to make money…ugh!!" Sam was interrupted as Carly ran and jumped on the couch, pushed the lap top away, and threw herself in Sam's arms kissing the blonde all over her face.

Sam gently pushed Carly away, "Carls, I told you this will not work…hey…baby, you ok…why are you crying?" Sam asked with concern when she saw tears running down Carly's face.

Carly nodded and stuck out her bottom lip, "Y…Yes…I…you…Ohhhh, Sam! I love you…and…and…yes…yes, yes, yes, yes!" She threw herself back at Sam and kissed her passionately. After a few moments Sam pushed her way again.

"Carly…yes to what…why are you crying?" She asked getting a little worried.

Carly grinned and wiped her eyes, "You…you said 'when I was your wife' not if or anything like that…but…but when! I…I accept! I want to marry you to!"

Sam gave Carly a serious look, "Of course I want to marry you…I mean…I…I did not want to ask you like this and right now, but I thought within the next year or two or maybe when you got out of school. Of course Florida does not allow same sex marriage and I wanted to get you a ring and do it right and…and try to smooth things over with Spencer and…damn it…I did not mean to ask you right now…or…and…shit…"

Carly watched Sam struggle in her words with a smile, "Sam…hush up! You are adorable when you are at a loss for words, but hush, baby. You asked…sort of…and I said yes…we will worry about the details later." Carly kissed Sam again and stood up and started taking off her clothes in a seductive manner. When she was in just her bra and panties she pulled Sam to her feet and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, "No…lets go celebrate our engagement." Carly pulled a bewildered Sam behind her to the bed room.

End.

**A/N – I was not to happy with the end…I wanted it to end this way…Sam and Carly together, but I was not happy with the way it was written**


End file.
